


Stop Hurting Strong

by Fey_Effervesence



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cannibalism, Evil, Fetish, Fisting, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Effervesence/pseuds/Fey_Effervesence
Summary: Strong is upset with the Sole Survivor and decides to leave in search of the Milk of Human Kindness on his own. Unfortunately for him, karma decides to catch up with him for all the terrible things he's done and he's captured by a sadistic human(?) who wants to make him scream





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be weird, creepy, and brutal. If you have a weak stomach, dislike descriptions of gore among other unsettling imagery, please do not read this story. I've taken the liberty of rewriting some of the scenes, so if you like, please leave a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I wanted to write this story for two reasons: there isn't enough Strong fanfiction, and I don't feel like the game developed Strong's character enough. Personally, he's my favorite companion to travel with and I wondered how he'd react if the tables were flipped and he was the one being preyed upon and helpless.

 

“Human horrible leader!  Human do all things wrong!  Human take from other humans!  Not give!  Not share!  Human always talk, when should fight!  Human always look weak to other humans!”  And it was with that, Strong turned his back to the human he’d spent so much of his time traveling with.  He should’ve known better.  Humans were hard to understand, and much too different from super mutants; too weak, and too selfish.  No matter.  Strong was rid of the human nuisance, and henceforth would fully commit himself to searching for the Milk of Human Kindness, even if were a venture to be undertaken solo.  The first he’d heard of it, his fellow mutants laughed and thought him weak for listening to the words of a human, but Strong knew it to be real.  Humans may have been small and weak, but their dominance of the Commonwealth was undeniable.  Strong needed that power, not only for himself, but to share with his brothers so that they can run the Commonwealth and kill everything.

Night had come, and it’d brought with it an arid wind than danced through the dilapidated streets of Boston.  Clouds hid the stars and debarred the moon, and the buildings stood in eldritch silence, lamenting the loss of the fluorescence that’d abandoned them.  Debris of every imagining was strewn haphazardly about the streets, negligence allowing trash to skip freely the roads and surf the air, no human caring enough to tend to its removal.  For Strong this was a good thing, for it allowed him to scavenge to satisfaction, and that’s exactly the predicament he found himself in.  He’d been scrounging through a dumpster.  He’d not found much, just bits of material that may or may not have been edible, but seemed decent enough.  The remnants he could find were far from filling and he’d need something larger soon, preferably a brahmin.  

Since leaving the blue human he searched everywhere for the milk, or so it felt like to him.  The streets confused him.  They all looked the same.  Many places he’d search repeatedly, and it appeared as if he’d been wandering for days.  But the search for the milk would have to wait, for it was his stomach’s demands that required his attention.  Luckily for him, that was a problem soon to be solved.

“AHH!”

“Strong hear something,” said the mutant, his movements stilling.

“My leg… it hurts!”

“Human!” excitedly whispered Strong, “Sound like hurt human.  Easy kill.”  Without hesitation, large rough green fingers curled around the metal shaft of his supersledge.  “Not worry, human!  Strong make pain go away.  Not hurt after Strong eat you.”  Strong pursued the pained mewls, and it wasn’t long before he spotted the form of an adolescent male, glasses hanging loosely from his nose.  He clutched tightly to his leg, the denim he wore soaked in blood.  Both the scent and sight were enough to instigate the rumbling of Strong’s stomach, his grip upon his weapon tightening.  

The human spotted Strong and immediately panic painted the injured male’s face a ghastly white.  “No!  No!  Please don’t kill me!” begged the boy.

This was Strong’s favorite part.  He loved to hear his victim’s beg for their lives.  It was funny the faces they’d made and the cries they released at the sight of him.  “Human is Strong’s now,” he hoisted his maul high prepared for the fatal blow.  What happened next Strong’s brain could have possibly computed.

“You fucking morons are all the same.”

Strong spun around, “Who there!?” his answer came in the form of a sharp neck pain, and a human clothed entirely of black pointing a rifle at him.  One massive hand lowered as stodgy fingers examined his neck, and with a wince, he extricated a dark dart.  Strong’s vision began to blur, “Stupid, human!” grumbled the green brute.  “Str-Strong make… you dead!”  

 _Thud!  
_ The cloaked figure lowered their weapon and kicked the downed mutant’s head for reassurance.  It was the injured teen who spoke next, “Shit, Marlena!  I thought you were going to let him get me!”  With ease, he stood to his feet with the assistance of the shrouded woman.

“Stop complaining.  The tranquilizer isn’t going to last forever.”  The boy quickly, though with much difficulty, began moving the hulking mass before them.  When the mutant awoke, it would wish it were dead.

 

XXX

 

A groan signaled Strong’s return to consciousness, “Argh…” slowly his eyes opened and he found himself in a dim room with metallic walls.  Various beams and bars stretched across the ceiling, rust having slowly encroached upon their surface, given the place a dull-reddish hue.  Between them were myriad pipes of varying sizes.  Chains lay festooned over many of the bars and hooks dangled freely.  The red tint of the room wasn’t only attributed to rust, but also that of blood, and a lot of it.  Thick coagulant lay disseminated in massive clumps and caked to the walls.  Smears and splatters accented every perceivable inch of the premises.  The floors consisted of grime covered concrete, and there, seemingly thrown haphazardly, were large bones sprinkled about.  A trained eye could surmise the bones to be human in origin, but their robust shape and the varying deformities were riddled with peculiarities.  Strong of course hadn’t the intellect to discern their oddities from that of any other bones he may have come across.  To a human, this place would appear to be the gruesome backdrop of an eery nightmare, appealing only to the skewed sense of aesthetic only a super mutant could possess.  Strong liked the place, but the sight and smell only served to remind him how famished he’d been.  “Strong… not feel good.  Head hurt.”  He didn’t know where he was or how he got there.  He just remembered the weak human crying and then all went blank.  Nausea overwhelmed him and his throat was uncomfortably dry.  His body felt heavy and when he’d made a move to rise, he found the task impossible.  “Huh?”  He tried to lift an arm, but found a thick band of metal across his wrist.  Rage immediately inundated him and the remaining cognition availed to him.  He bucked and attempted to overpower his restraint but it was to no avail.  Not only had his arms been bound, but his neck and ankles too were held fast by the thick shining metal.  He roared.

“There’s no point in doing that,” it was the unmistakable voice of a human, a female human.  Strong heard it before, before everything went blank.  There was only but one place it could have come from and that was behind him.  Unfortunately, his predicament prevented him from facing his captor.

“Stupid, human!  Think this stop Strong!” the super mutant continued to yell, muscles tensing and vein striations looking to rip from green skin as he exerted himself in an attempt at freedom.  Strong let loose a loud roar, chest muscles flexing greatly, but ultimately still getting him nowhere.  

“Yes, actually I do, idiot.”

“Not idiot!”

“Idiot,” Strong could hear the slight indication of laughter in her tone.  The fact she repeated it made him all the angrier.  She stepped into view, the same outfit she’d captured him in still worn, but the mask this time absconded.  Her face was as pale as a winter’s moon, her clear flawless skin unusual to residents of the commonwealth.  Her eyes shown in the light like blue jewels glistening in the sun, and curly black hair partially obscured her further.  She was what humans called pretty, but Strong cared not about the looks of humans, all he wanted to do was snap the neck of the woman teasing him.

“STRONG CRUSH YOU!” he shrieked.  Again, he went into a fit of hysterics, and again the woman watched him, a smirk visible on her face.  It was another ten minutes before the mutant panted from exhaustion.  “Strong get free, then Strong eat stupid human!”

The woman laughed, “ _Strong_  has to get free first,” she teased.  “Too bad  _Strong_  isn’t strong, but weak.”  She knew those words were going to get a rise out of him again.  She knew the psychology of super mutants very well, they valued strength above anything else, and being called weak was a deep insult.

“STRONG NOT WEAK!  STRONG IS STRONG AND GREAT WARRIOR!  NOT WEAK!  RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND CRUSH YOUR BONES!”

The woman calmly turned her back to the mutant and walked over to a wall.  On it, was a metal cabinet and she slowly opened it.  Within hung a myriad of instruments, some of which were familiar to Strong, others he’d never seen before.  There was a saw, a hammer, tongs, stakes, knives, among others.  A super mutant he may have been; he wasn’t completely oblivious.  He knew those tools were meant to inflict pain and a lot of it.  He snorted as if daring the woman to do her worst.  “Hah!  Not scare Strong.”  Life as a super mutant traversing the Commonwealth wasn’t easy; he’d the scar above his eye and other places to prove it.  It wasn’t the first time Strong had encountered hostile humans, but this was the first to ever capture him.  Humans were smart, but he knew they had a tendency to overestimate just how much smarter they were than super mutants.  This human would be like the rest: become overconfident and make a mistake for Strong to exploit.  Unfortunately, for all the humans Strong made suffer in the past, he’d never once been on the receiving end of the same treatment, and humans were far more inventive in their methods than super mutants could ever hope to be.

A hammer was removed from the wall, but not just any hammer, one that Strong immediately recognized.  “IS STRONG’S!  GIVE TO ME!” it was his super sledge.  The woman took note of the weapon’s weight by shifting it from hand to hand.  Satisfied, she ambled her way over to the bound mutant.  Without a word, she swung, striking Strong pang the kneecap.  “ARGH!” he howled, pain coursing through his entire leg.  His body jerked and his toes curled.  Again she swung, and again he yelled.  This pain he hadn’t expected.  Humans may have been smaller and weaker, but a well delivered attack at the right location with the right weapon would hurt any creature, especially so fragile a point as the knee.  He gritted together his stained teeth, blackened by potentially decades of neglect and consuming unsanitary raw flesh from animal and human alike.  The third strike came and he yelled again, and then another strike, and another.  Tears were never a thing a super mutant shed, but Strong couldn’t help the watering of his eyes.

“Weak,” said the human, coaxing him to roar in defiance.  She slammed the hammer down on his knee once more.  “Weak.”  Again the mutant fought his restraints, the urge to break free and kill his tormentor returning.  “Weak.”  Each time the word floated from her pink lips, the hammer would slam into Strong’s knee.  

“STOP HURTING STRONG!” he’d been the angriest he’d ever been.  Angrier than when his brothers locked him away atop Trinity Tower.  He’d been angrier than feeling the sting of bullets fired from the guns of humans.  He’d been angrier than watching the blue human talk nice and not share with other humans.  The pain was unlike anything he’d ever felt or could remember feeling.  Over and over again, the same spot was assaulted and all he could do was pathetically thrash about as the human kept striking him.  “GAH!  NO!”  The green skin covering his knee was a deep purple where the blood beneath coagulated into an unsettling bruise.  Again and again, the hammer struck, the human’s face void all emotion as she listened to his groans of pain.  “KILL YOU!  KILL!  KILL!”  He could articulate no other word.  He wanted to pull this human’s spinal cord from her living flesh and suck the meat from it, he wanted to squeeze her head between both his gargantuan green hands and watch her face turn blue and the vessels of her eyes swell and burst until finally her skull gave way and fragmented beneath the power of his palms.  But alas that wasn’t to be for he couldn’t move.  His attempted to lift his hips from the stone slab he laid upon, but the action only intensified the pain in his knee.  Whenever he’d move his leg, the human’s hammer would simply find it again.  Pain then began to suffuse his anger, and all Strong could think about was getting it to stop.  “ENOUGH, HUMAN!  NO MORE!”  But she hadn’t listened.  “HUMAAAN!”  Tears slid down the super mutant’s cheeks.

 _POP!_  
  
A scream loud enough to shake the entire Commonwealth tore from Strong, pain written over his green face.  “ARGH!!!  ARGH!!!  PAAAAIN!  HUURT!!”  And for the first time, Strong found himself screaming, tears pouring down his face. His massive body was wracked by sobs, snot spilling from his nose, his throat undoubtedly raw from the wailing he was engaged in.  Watching him cry was almost like watching a massively intellectually inept child.

The woman lowered the hammer, “Like I said.  Weak.”  With that, she exited the room through a door closest the right most corner visible to Strong.  The door slammed shut behind her as Strong continued to loudly sob.  Suddenly the lights went out and Strong found himself plunged into darkness.

 


	2. Brothers

 

Without the sun’s light, tracking the amount of hours that’d elapsed proved impossible.  Not that Strong knew how to count time regardless.  For a human, one would’ve estimated that a few days passed since the mysterious woman’s appearance, but for a super mutant like Strong who lacked a human adult’s patience the time seemed like weeks if not months.  The night the woman hurt him, he cried to himself until his throat hurt and even after he’d stopped the pain refused him sleep. Attempts to move his leg, only proved that the knee joint was shattered, the slightest movement arching pain throughout him.  The situation didn’t make sense to Strong.  Why was the human keeping him and why did she hurt him the way she had? Most humans simply killed super mutants and let that be that, but not this human. She hurt him and seemed to like hurting him.  What had Strong ever done to her?  His mind pondered less of these questions and more so how to escape.  Being a super mutant afforded him superior visual perception in the dark, and in fact, he saw well in the dark (not much color, those details weren’t important).  But _this_ darkness was imperceptible even to him.  He thought and thought and thought, but between the pain and the actual thinking, it served only to hurt his head. 

The sound and sight of the lights returning put Strong on edge.  His body tensed and his eyes honed in towards the door. It was a while before anything happened, Strong sitting in the room for several long minutes before the pale human returned.  This time she was clad entirely in slick shiny black vinyl from head to toe, her face covered by a black gas mask.  Long black blades were sheathed and crossed over her back.  Strong knew it was her.  The way she smelt; the way she walked was burned into his psyche.  He couldn’t forget her even if he wanted to.  “Strong hate human!”

“Human doesn’t care.”

Strong growled.  She made him look weak.  Made him cry like a stupid human.  “Strong confused.  Why human hurt Strong?  Not hurt! Not attack!  At least Strong doesn’t think Strong did.”

“Because I want to and I can.  Isn’t that what you super mutants do?  Kill and hurt others for the fun of it?  Why can’t I?”

That logic made sense to Strong.  Killing wasn’t just for food, but for fun, both Strong and his brothers enjoyed it. _“Sometimes Strong throw humans from top of tower.  Strong like the way they scream.”_  He remembered saying that to the blue human once they’d rescued himself and Rex from Trinity Tower.  “So… human like the way Strong scream!?” that meant she liked seeing Strong weak. 

“Precisely.”

“Strong mad!  Strong angry!”

“Tell it to someone who cares.”

Strong growled.  The woman, headless his pain, walked over to him and stared down at his knee.  It was massively swollen and bruised.  She lifted a finger and instinctively Strong flinched; her touch, however, surprised him.  It wasn’t aggressive, it was instead gentle, her fingertips grazing softly over the rough dry skin.  She circled his knee continuously as if studying her work.  Just as Strong relaxed his body, the human, without warning, punched him hard in the knee forcing another scream from the super mutant. The pain was almost worse than before, but being a super mutant, Strong knew he’d heal much faster than a human. “Stupid plastic lady!  Strong—“

“Kill me?” she laughed.

“Make you pay!” continued Strong.  “Hurt human like human hurt Strong!  Then Strong make you dead!”  The woman laughed at him, and this only served to enrage him further.

“You’re weak,” she started again.

Given the way Strong glared, it appeared as though he were willing her to spontaneously combust, “Not say that!  Not weak!  Strong powerful warrior!”

“Not more powerful than me,” the woman sounded exasperated as she said that.  That however didn’t stop her from sauntering closer to the mutant and removing her mask.  Curly black locks spilled forward and she leaned into the mutants face.  His breath was overwhelmingly pungent, but that hadn’t seemed to perturb her in the slightest. “Look at you.  I won.  I broke you.  You’re a loser, Strong.  Pathetic and stupid super mutant trash.”

“Super mutant is unstoppable.  Super mutant is future!  Better than puny weak human!”

She snickered, “Not you though.  You’re the weakest super mutant.”

Strong released a blustering billow, assaulting her with spit and hot breath, “AAAAAAARGH!” His arms flexed and he began pulling at the bolts binding his wrists and neck, the veins of his neck and forehead looking to pop any second.  In fact, had it not been for his restraints, he’d have undoubtedly flailed wildly almost as if thrown into a puerile tantrum.  

“Weakling.  There are so many other stronger super mutants than you.  You’re not worthy to call yourself a super mutant.”

The roaring and defiant thrashing continued, Strong not at all caring about the pain of his leg, in fact, the pain served to intensify his anger as it reminded him of his weakness and gave validity to the human’s claims.  It was a reminder that she’d won.  “LET STRONG GO!  NOW, HUMAN!”  Without warning the human swiftly struck him about the nose, “GAH!”  Blood trickled.  Super mutant or not, cartilage was fairly fragile.  “NOT HIT STRONG ANYMORE!”  The demand only served to produce the opposite effect, the woman striking him thrice more, instigating a pained groan and a snort from Strong.  He’d attempted to turn his head away, his green face scrunched in displeasure.  Thankfully, it hadn’t been the worse thing the human could’ve done.  “Strong not understand!” he complained.  “Why want make Strong hurt?” his tongue poked from his mouth to lick away the falling blood.

“Because I like you super mutants,” the answer confused Strong.  

“But why hurt if like?”

“You’re stupid, almost innocently so.  Like deranged children.  I want to break that innocence.  Turn that child-like excitement and sense of superiority into terror.  It gives me pleasure to watch you bleed.”  Most of what she said, Strong hadn’t fully understood, though he’d wished he had.  Did all humans wish to hurt super mutants like this one?  Most tended to run in fear.  “It’s the best way to season you.”

“What season?” he was really confused now.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” with that, the human backed away from him and left the room.  A few seconds later those lights went out, casting Strong once again into darkness.

  

XXX

 

Strong only realized he’d been sleeping the moment he’d open his eyes.  The bloody metallic room confused him initially until he remembered the mean human that’d captured and hurt him.  The pain in his knee however hadn’t been forgotten.  Though a super mutant’s ability to heal was faster than a human’s, the damage sustained would still take a while to recover from.

When he’d turned his head to the side, he was startled by an unexpected sight.  “Brother!”  Another super mutant lay on a slab similar to his own and also strapped down.  The sound of Strong’s booming voice stirred the mutant.

“Argh!  Dizzy!  Head spinning!”

“Brother!”

The mutant turned his head, “Who that?”  The mutant tried to rise, but found himself bound, and at once began to struggle and resist.  “Get this off!  Stupid metal!  Brother, help!”

“Strong try.  Not work.  Humans brought us to this place.  Won’t let us leave.  Hurt Strong bad!”

“They will pay for this!  Rock will kill the humans!”

The lights to the room came to life and without delay the door opened.  The woman returned, this time wearing a black dress with an exaggerated flare.  A leather apron protected her attire, and her curls appeared meticulously done, light make up and blood red lips applied to her petite face.  She pushed in her hand a cart, a concealed dish and a glass of wine resting upon it.  Her heels loudly clacked as she approached the mutants.

“This puny human capture Rock!?” the other mutant said in disbelief.  “Hah!”

Another familiar face came into view, and Strong immediately recognized it as the younger human he’d pursued the night of his capture.  His glasses still barely clung to his face.  Unlike the woman he accompanied, he was nervous, both mutants practically able to smell the fear dripping from him.  He was carrying a chair which he placed next to Rock, whereupon the woman sat.  “Anything else, Marlena?”

“That’ll be all.  You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

“N-no, that’s okay.  Just save me some.”

“Release us humans!” the kid jumped, “and Rock promises to smash you quick and painless.”  Marlena delivered the kid a glance and he quickly scampered from the room.  She lifted the lid revealing an aromatic roast, seasoned and glazed to perfection.  The tantalizing aroma drew the attention of both mutants, particularly Strong, it’d been so long since he’d had a decent meal.  “Food!  Nice tasty food!” observed Rock.  Marlena took a light sip from her wine glass and proceeded to cut into the roast before her.  “Give to me human!” she ignored him.  “Now!”  She pierced a bit with her fork and slowly brought it to her lips and released a concomitant groan of exaggerated pleasure.

“So succulent and delicious.  The meat is practically falling apart.”

“No fair!  Strong want!  Not eat in days!  Marlena-human share!” he’d remembered it’d been what the boy called her.  “Can’t eat all!  Too much!”

Marlena sat down her fork and simply stared at the roast and then to the mutants, “You’re absolutely right.  This is too much.  I should share.”

“Yes, human,” excitedly agreed Rock.  “Should share.  Rock will be human’s friend, if human share,” the mutant said in a gruff sing-song manner, trying his best to convince Marlena.

“Sure, Rock.  You can have some,” she picked up a separate fork and slid some of the roast onto a small saucer.  “Open wide,” she commanded, dangling a bit of the roast over the additional mutant’s mouth.

“Aaaah,” he opened wide, and as a reward Marlena gifted him with the food he’d desired.  Rock greedily sucked it from the utensil and loudly chewed and grumbled.

“Hey!” pouted Strong, “What about Strong?”  Marlena hadn’t gifted the original mutant a glance, instead she persisted in her feeding of Rock.

“So good!” exclaimed the mutant.  “Rock never had anything like this before!  What is it human?  Tell Rock!” he opened his mouth to receive another bite.

“It’s pan-seared brahmin with a tarberry glaze.  Very good?”

“Yes!  Very good.  More!  More!  Want more!  Now, human!”  Marlena complied.

The rumbling of Strong’s stomach was audible, “Why only share with brother and not Strong?” the lack of food had him weak, and the foreign redolence of the tarberry glaze caused Strong to fidget.  “Brother is super mutant.  Strong is super mutant.  You like brother more than Strong?”

“It’s so good brother!  Best brahmin Rock has tasted!  Better than dog.  Better even than human!”

For another ten minutes, Strong suffered through the loud chewing and groaning of Rock.  “Argh!” he shook his head from side to side and clenched his fist, drool sliding from the corners of his mouth.  “Please, human!  Strong hungry!”

Marlena continued to ignore Strong, “Looks like you’ve eaten the entire roast Rock.  I had so much fun feeding you I forgot to feed myself.  Oh well, I suppose I’ll have to eat these mashed tatos that I had to go with the brahmin and my mutfruit pudding.”

“What is… _pudding_?” inquired Rock.

“It’s a dessert.  Something that you eat after your main meal for fun.”

“Give this _pudding_ to Rock, human!  Now!”

“Certainly, Rock,” Marlena took the pudding dish and placed in her lap.  A generous amount was scooped up in the spoon and brought to Rock’s lips, and greedily he sucked it down.

“So good!  So soft!  So cold!  Argh!  More!  More, human!” when Marlena hadn’t been fast enough, Rock began thrashing as best as possible.  “Hurry up, human!  You give to Rock now!”  When Marlena brought the next spoonful to Rock’s lips, she sent an insouciant glare towards Strong before turning to face Rock once more.  Nosily the mutant slurped and Strong released a deep whine.

“Not be anymore left for Strong if you give it all to brother!  Almost all gone!”

“Last bite, Rock,” Marlena watched as Rock greedily sucked down the last of the pudding.

“Get more,” commanded Rock.

“There isn’t any more,” she answered.

“Why not save Strong some!” unfortunately Strong continued to go ignored or so he thought.

Marlena faced Strong once more then to Rock, “Time for Strong to eat.  You do want to share with Strong, don’t you, Rock?”

“Yes.  It is super mutant way.  But there not more to give.  You said all gone.”

A smile spread across Marlena’s face, “There’s always more to give.”  In a flash she took that steak knife and jammed it into Rock’s side.  The mutant howled in agony as blood began to ooze forth and travel down the side of his torso.  This action startled Strong.

“ARGH!  STUPID DUMB HUMAN!  YOU HURT ROCK WITH KNIFE!  KILL YOU FOR THAT!”  The came another stab, “AAH!”

“BROTHER!” called out Strong.  He made another futile attempt to free himself, both mutants trying to rid themselves of their restraints.  Strong should have known that the Marlena-human was up to no good.

“You said you wanted to share,” Marlena procured another knife and began to intricately cut into Rock’s side, the blood now pooling at his side and dripping from the stone slab.  The mutant wailed and thrashed about, “You’re only making this worse for yourself.  All of your thrashing is forcing me to cut deeper into you.  Stop being weak and take the pain.”  This of course was a futile point for Rock continued to resist.  Marlena sighed.  

“ARGH!  STOP IT!  IT HURTS!” cried Rock.  It was then that Marlena held up a slab of circular flesh, the knife piercing its middle.  The green skin on one side proved it’d been that of the mutant.  

“You know I have to come clean,” Marlena unenthusiastically stated.  “That wasn’t brahmin you ate, but instead one of your brothers.”  This prompted an even louder roar from Rock.

“HATE YOU, HUMAN!” screamed Strong.  “LEAVE BROTHER ALONE!” his green body twisted this way and that, beads of sweat sliding down the curve of his green head.

Marlena rose from her position and walked over to Strong, the flesh still dangling from the knife in her hand.  “Here,” she brought it to the mutant’s lips but he turned his head away.

“Not want!” his voice was barely able to drown out Rock’s screaming.  “Marlena-human hurt brother!  Strong not eat!”

“But Rock wanted to share with you.  If you don’t eat, then his pain would have been for nothing.  Besides, you’re really hungry still.  I know you are.  Rock said it himself: your brothers provide the best meat he’s ever tasted and I’m a very good cook.”

Strong looked at the meat, temptation chiseling away at him.  He was very hungry, but eating that meat would have been a betrayal to his brother, “NO!  STRONG NOT WANT!”  

“You sure?”  Marlena held the flesh over Strong’s face, allowing the blood to freely drip onto his lips.

“GAH!  NO!” some inadvertently got into his mouth, and the taste of blood created a craving for more.  “GO AWAY HUMAN!”  Marlena lowered the meat and began to smear both it and Rock’s blood over Strong’s face.  Rock’s screaming had already died down and was instead replaced by pained groans. 

“Kill you for that!” Shouted Rock.

Marlena sighed and pulled a pistol out from the front of her dress.  With expert accuracy, a bullet pierced Rock’s temple, splattering blood outward. “NOO!  YOU KILL BROTHER!”

  “This was never about Rock.  This was always about you, Strong.”  The gun was concealed once more.  

“About Strong?  What you mean?”

“I wanted you to see what I’m going to do to you.  I’m going to kill you.”

“Hah!  You can try puny, human!  Strong not scared!  Killing Strong won’t be easy!”

“Good,” a sinister smile spread across Marlena’s lips.  “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.  When I get done with you, you’re going to wish you were dead.”

Strong didn’t know what to think.  A human like Marlena wasn’t one typically encountered.  Never had he met a human that liked hurting super mutants and wanted to hear him scream.  There was nothing he could say to scare her, and that made him wary, but his pride would never allow him to tell her that.  “If  human so powerful, fight Strong!  Let Strong go.  Cowards sneaky fight.  Not Strong!  Strong smash, not wait in shadows!  Not tie up!”

“This is going to be so much fun,” Marlena took the dangling flesh to her lips and then between her teeth.  She tugged hard, green skin peeling from the severed muscle and a piece of flesh with it.  To Strong’s astonishment she began chewing, blood dribbling down her chin.  “I can’t to see what you taste like.”

Strong glared.   _This_  was definitely a first: a human who wanted to eat super mutants.  Normally it’d been the other way around.  “You want to eat Strong?  Have Strong’s flesh with pudding and glaze?” it had after all been what she’d served Rock.

A tiny mewl of pleasure left Marlena’s lips and she placed her hand to her cheek, “When you put it that way, I almost want a sample right now.”

“Huh?” before Strong had a chance to question Marlena further, she jumped atop him straddling his body.  Leaning forward she clasped his chin between her teeth and began to bite down hard.  “AHH!  You think this hurt Strong?”  Marlena increased the pressure and Strong tried to force her off by bucking and turning his head from side to side but the human was persistent.  “AAH!  GET OFF!”  Strong managed to shake her free, but she simply attempted once more.  Her teeth repeatedly bumped and scraped against his chin as Strong vehemently shook his head and angled his chin away from her.  Finally, Marlena held his head between her hands to steady it, and continued to gnaw.  For better leverage she maneuvered her head rightward and recaptured his chin with her back molars.  The pain started to increase and Strong felt his chin beginning to sting.  He careered his pupils downward to observe his attacker, and the intensity of his glare was accentuated by the reddish hue bordering his orbitals.  Verdant skin gave way as Marlena’s teeth sunk beneath the epidermis, and blood started to fill her mouth.  Her teeth were now lodged in his chin and Strong released a yell.  “HUMAN, STOOOOP!”  She began pulling.  There was only so much her human teeth could accomplish as she hadn’t the sharp incisors of a natural predator, her blunt teeth in fact making the pain worse as she crushed the bit of flesh that Strong had.  He felt her tongue lapping away the blood that left him, her warm drool drench his skin, and her breath pelting the bottom of his face.  “STRONG CHIN HURT REALLY BAD!  STING!” The stinging was agonizing and he clenched his large green fists together and repeatedly flexed his toes.  “HUMAN!  HUMAN!” he pleaded.  “NOOO!  AAAAH!”  And with one last tug, the flesh from his chin gave way as she turned her head sideways, tearing it free.  “ _HREGH_!” he released a sharp inhale.  “ _HUMAAAAN_!” cried the mutant.  Blood poured from the bottom of Strong’s face, coating his neck like a rubious paint.  Marlena smothered his chin with her lips and began to imbibe the flowing blood, drinking of the mutant’s life force while gruesomely moaning.  Each time her tongue would touch and drag across the open would, Strong would flinch and groan louder.  His fervent head shaking finally got her to release his face.

Marlena smiled at the mutant as he cried out in pain, forcing Strong to watch as his own blood dripped from her chin.  The torn flesh of his chin was held between her teeth, Strong knowing it was his by the green skin covering it.  “WWWAAAARGH!” he was so mad his vision went black.  He thrashed violently and shook his head from side to side, spit flying from his mouth, his stained teeth bared ferociously and his face contorted like a demonic mask.  Having a human do _that_  to him and forcing him to watch was too much, and Marlena’s laughter didn’t make things better.  “RAAAAAGH!  SMASH YOU! SMASH YOU!  SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!”  Marlena began chewing the torn flesh openly, allowing Strong to watch her teeth pierce and tear it further before she purposely swallowed with an obnoxious gulp.  Those delicate fingers found the sides of the mutant’s face as she brought his head’s movements to an end, though it hadn’t at all ceased Strong’s resistance.  Again, she leaned forward and captured the bottom of his face, and once again, she tore free a fresh piece of meat.  “ _SMAAAAAAASH_!” She got up and went towards that door and turned back to look at Strong giving another loud chortle at the mutant’s suffering.  “SMAAAAAAAASH!  SMAAAAAAAAASH!  SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!”  She let the room and thereafter everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please leave a comment. If you hate this story, still leave a comment. I'm not at all opposed to constructive criticism. Feedback motivates me.


	3. Food

 

“Stupid Marlena-human!  Think can eat Strong and Strong not smash!  Strong not food!  Strong mighty super mutant!”  The room was still dark and there was no sign of Marlena, but Strong couldn’t find it in himself to sleep.  Being unable to move made his body stiff and uncomfortable, and the stone slab supporting him hadn’t helped.  He was furious with Marlena.  His spilt blood crusted to his green skin, and his chin and knee throbbed.  His chin wound had crusted over.  Thankfully being a super mutant meant he hadn’t need to worry about potential infection.  After all, the room hadn’t been the most sanitary (not that he minded).  “Eat Marlena-human heart!  Strong turn her into gore bag!  Pay for biting Strong!”

The sound of coughing caused the super mutant to jump.  As far as he’d known, no one else had been in the room with him.

“SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!”

“Br-brother…”

Strong knew that voice.  “Rock!  You alive!”  That was the happiest news Strong had received since first meeting Rock to begin with.  It meant he wasn’t alone.  “Hah!  Strong knew puny Marlena-human couldn’t kill brother.”  The close ranged head shot seemed like certain death.  But it made Strong think; either Rock was really strong or Marlena hadn’t intended to kill him.  She was mean and probably wanted him to suffer like Strong.

“Must… leave this place…”

Strong agreed, “But how?  Not can move…”

“No know… head hurt lot.  We must find a way.  Make humans pay.  Too tired to move, but can’t if could…”

The lights sprang to life and anger possessed Strong.  That door opened and all his rage blasted forward, “GO AWAY, HUMAN!  RAAAARGH!” he began bucking and roaring.

Marlena simply waltzed in, not seeming to care.  Without a word she walked over to Strong and in a flash punched him in the throat.  This caused the mutant to cough loudly and struggle for air, his body suddenly spasming.  Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

“AGH!”  he said finally gaining his breath and speaking ability.  Panic colored his moss-colored face, his eyes wide and mouth open as he panted profusely.  “St-Strong… wish you were dead.”

“You wouldn’t be the first of your brothers to want that,” Marlena turned her attention to Rock.  “So I see you’re still with us.  Good.”  She jammed her finger into the bullet wound she’d created, causing Rock to howl loudly.

“Human, stop now!  Not do that!” chastised Strong.

“I’ll do what I want,” Marlena quipped.  “I’m your master.  The sooner you accept being tamed the better.”

Strong was taken aback, “Tamed?  Like hound?” his anger started to rise again, “Strong warrior not hound!  You not tame me!”

“Then I’ll settle for ripping you to pieces until you accept me as your master.  Every day I’ll rip away and eat a piece of your flesh.  Maybe I’ll start with your arms,” Marlena lifted a knife and pressed the point down into the inside of Strong’s bicep piercing skin and muscle.  

  “AAAAAAAAH!  NO!”  

Marlena removed the knife and licked away the blood that collected upon it.  “So delicious.  One thing I will say is that you mutants provide a lot of meat.”

“If human take Strong’s arms, Strong can’t smash anymore!”  Killing and rampaging was part of what made a super mutant a super mutant.  If Strong couldn’t do that then he was useless.

“Exactly.  You know what I think I’ll take one today.”

“RAAAARGH!” this wasn’t a scream of anger, but instead distress.  This terrified Strong and it was shown all over his face.  “No human… not do that…”

“Then accept me as your master,” rationalized Marlena.

“N-no… ,” weakly interjected Rock.  “Not accept.  Don’t let tame…”

Marlena looked to Rock, “Nice to see that you’re feeling better.  Today I won’t be hurting you, Rock, but that isn’t to say you won’t be hurt at all,” she looked to the door.  “Oh, Josiah!” she sang.

The door opened, and pushing another tray was the skittish boy that’d occasionally accompanied Marlena.  On the tray was a portable grill and various utensils.

“Going to feed fallen brothers to us?” asked Strong.

“Nope.  Today is Josiah’s turn to have some fun,” explained Marlena.  Strong didn’t see how that weak coward of a human was going to do anything but he kept quiet as Marlena continued.  “You two are actually on the menu.  For us.”  Both mutants panicked, with Strong fighting once more but Rock too weak to.  “Don’t worry, we’re not going to kill you.  Just cut a piece of you off and grill it.”

“Stay away, humans!” cried Rock.

Josiah seemed uncomfortable as he powered the nuclear grill and grabbed a knife, his fingers tremulous.  “W-which one am I suppose to get, Marlena?”

She walked over to him and clasped both hands over his shaking one, “Josiah, you have to learn how to do this yourself.  In the next five hundred years, I may not be here.”

“Strong confused,” he may not have known exactly how much five hundred was, but he’d known it was a big number, and five hundred years was much too long for humans to be alive.  “Human not live that long.  Die fast.”

Marlena’s hair swept behind her shoulder as she turned to look at the mutant.  “You see, we’re not human.  We’re vampires.”

“What is… _van-per_?” he didn’t understand.

“You see, we use to be human around five hundred years ago.  In a time when there was no such thing as super mutants, death claws, and ghouls.  The world was much different.  We live forever.  Like super mutants, but not,” she laughed lightly.  “We live off blood.  Human blood, but you super mutants aren’t much different from humans.  Actually you’re better.  Your blood invigorates us more than an average humans hence why you’re my prey of choice.  That and you’re so darn cute.”

“Wait… so you not human?  But look human.  Strong not understand…”

“I know you don’t, but you don’t need to.  All you need to do is sit there and be delicious.  Josiah,” she looked to the boy, “I want you to cut off Rock’s feet and let the blood drain in those buckets in the corner.”

Rock began fidgeting his toes wiggling as Josiah wordlessly fetched the buckets as instructed.  He set them down beside the mutant’s slab, then ambled to the wall where he procured a surgical saw.  “Leave Rock, human.  Not come closer,” weakly pleaded the mutant.

Josiah pressed the saw to the mutant’s left ankle and looked aback to Marlena.  She gave a silent nod and then Josiah looked to Rock whose distress was palpable.  His hesitation was ostensible, but there was nothing he could do but move forward.  Josiah gripped Rock’s foot, who immediately began flailing his foot, and proceeded to cut.

“ARGH!  NO!” Rock twisted his face in displeasure.  Back and forward went the saw, muscle and veins easily sliced through.  Rock began screaming loudly as Marlena looked on with a smirk.

Strong turned his head away, but was again forced to look as Marlena turned his head back towards Rock.  To further retaliate he closed his eyes.  “Open your eyes or I’ll pluck them from your skull,” threatened Marlena.  Strong reluctantly obeyed.  Marlena’s grip was much stronger than he anticipated.

“Strong not want to see brother hurt… just want van-per go away… and leave brothers and Strong alone.”

Rock’s blood began to collect in the buckets and the sight of it seemed to wash away Josiah’s hesitations.  His pupils were dilated as he watched on with child-like fascination.  “I-I’m doing it, Marlena!” the saw touched bone and Josiah proceeded to increase the force the sharpened metal grazing back and forward.  

“THE PAIN!  SO MUCH HURT!” cried Rock.

“Yeah… just… a little more… ,” panted Josiah, the bone was quickly severed and the muscle thereafter.  He held up Rock’s severed foot and smiled.  “I did it!  I actually did it!”

“See?  That wasn’t so bad was it?” Marlena left Strong, who’d been screaming along with Rock.  “Have a taste,” she encouraged.

Josiah took the bleeding foot and brought it to his lips and began to lick at the soft warm flesh, gleefully coating his tongue in blood.  Afterwards he pressed his lips to it and began to suck noisily.  “So fresh…”

“Be strong, brother!” said Strong.  He could only imagine the pain Rock endured, after all the night he’d had his knee shattered was traumatizing.  “No l–,” before he could finish Marlena began punching him in the face.  “Yah!” over and over again she began hitting him about the nose, temple, and cheeks.  Her hits were far stronger than a human he was use to.  “No more… Strong… can’t… agrh!”  The yellow undertones of Strong’s green skin began to redden, and to make matters worse, Marlena began hitting the mutant’s chin wound which produced a loud howl, and invigorated by the sound of Strong’s pain and the sight of Marlena beating him, Josiah proceeded to cut into Rock’s other foot.  The room was filled the sound of the super mutants’ agony.  Marlena forcefully held Strong’s head down so that he was facing Rock, and leaned down to capture the super mutant’s tiny ear with her teeth.  “NOOO!  GET OFF!  NOT BITE STRONG ANYMORE!  NOT EAT EAR!  NOT!”  Blood already began leaking from the cartilage as Marlena clamped down tighter and began pulling.

Tears began welling up in Strong’s eyes.  There was nothing he could do.  It was all useless.  The vampire had him and no matter how much he threatened to smash her, she just didn’t care.  In fact, his threats only made her attack him more.  She was going to take his ear and then his arms and eat them.  He’d never been so worried and so frustrated.  Being a super mutant, he’d always settled his disputes with violence and easily intimidated humans, but with Marlena none of those tactics worked.  Unable to vent his frustration with bloodshed there was only one thing he could do and that was cry.  He began wailing as he felt his ear being divided from his head.  He was tired, his pains not allowing him much sleep, he was weak and frustrated from a lack of food.  Together, those three factors mentally exhausted him.  “STRONG NOT WANT EAR GO AWAY!  NOT WANT VAN-PER TO EAT!  ST-STRONG WANT VAN-PER TO STOP!”  One would’ve been perplexed to see a being as hulking and brutish as Strong to cry, especially given the reputation super mutants had and their abhorrence of weakness.  

“You’re so cute… ,” much to Strong’s surprise Marlena released his ear.  She pulled away and smiled at him, the mutant watching as his blood dripped from her mouth.  He stared at her with watery reddened eyes, his lower lip sucked into his mouth.

“V-van-per not h-h-hurt Strong anymore?” sniffled the mutant.

“I’m not sure… maybe I can just get one more bite,” Marlena leaned forward.

“No!”  Strong’s protest actually made her stop.  “N-no more… Strong o-obey van-per.  St-Strong be tame.  Let van-per be Strong’s master.”

Marlena released a loud cackle.  “Is that so?”

A sniffling Strong nodded.

“Say it!” commanded Marlena

“S-say what?  Strong not know…”

“Say that you’re weak.  Say that I broke you.  Say that you’re a loser.”

To say those things meant to contradict everything that Strong was and believed himself to be.  But it was true wasn’t it?  She had broke him; he was the loser and she the winner; she made him cry, so he was weak.  “S-Strong is loser… Strong is… weak… Strong is broken…”  This made Strong sniffle and release a whimper, he tried to hold back his tears and his sobs but it proved impossible.  It all came rushing out of him, “WAAAAAAAAAH!” he wailed.  “STRONG IS WEAK!”  Tears distorted his vision, and before he knew it those restraints were removed.  This quieted him down.  Slowly he sat up and rubbed one of his wrists.  “N-not…understand.  Strong is free?”

“Not quite,” Marlena looked to Rock who’d been screaming hysterically as Josiah gnawed on his foot before him.  “I didn’t think you’d break this fast.  But you’re right, Strong.  You are weak,” she laughed at him.  “Now as a reward you get to eat.  That is you get to eat Rock,” Marlena made her way to Josiah and tapped him on the shoulder.  “Strong will finish him off.  Let us go,” the boy began following after her.  “And Strong, you better clean his bones or I’ll clean yours.”  And with that Marlena left, with her hand upon Josiah’s back guiding him along.  That door closed, and Strong at once looked to Rock who was still screaming.

“Must… eat,” he said, vision shuffling this way and that as he searched for a tool.  It wasn’t long before his vision came upon something satisfactory: a knife.  Picking it up, he moved closer to Rock.  “Strong give honor to brother.  Strong eat brother’s flesh.”  It was after all their way.  With Rock’s feet no longer attached to his body, his days as a warrior were truncated.  The blade was hoisted upward, and Rock’s eyes widened further.  “Honor to brother!”  Strong slammed his tool deep within Rock’s chest, undoubtedly perforating a lung for blood erupted from the mutant’s mouth, muffling his screams and coughs wracking him.  Again and again, plunged the cool metal into his brother mutant’s flesh. 

Shock traversed Rock’s nerves, his limbs quivering as life stubbornly clung to his mortal vessel.  Strong released the knife and instead plunged his hands into a wide enough wound and pried Rock’s chest apart.  Avarice dominated him, Rock’s heart wrenched free from his cage of bone only to be brought to Strong’s green greedy lips.  Teeth tore into the muscle with the avarice of a beast; pumping blood was ejected from valves and made to dribble down the murderous mutant’s hands and forearms.  

The taste of meat drove Strong mad with glee.  He’d not known when his last meal had been; he was famished, and the fact that he’d been eating one of his own hadn’t mattered.  Super mutant or not; meat was meat.  Besides, it wasn’t his first experience with cannibalism.  

Next to go was a lung extracted roughly, after of course more bone was broken into, after that the other, then after that the liver.  It’d taken a while but all of Rock’s organs were consumed, much to Strong’s discomfort.  He’d long been full, but remembered the threat given to him by the vampire.  He had to finish Rock, especially before she returned.  He was slumped against the stone slab upholding Rock’s corpse, his belly distended and blood dripping from his face.  “Strong… can’t… eat more…stomach hurt,” but despite that he felt better.  Way better.  

A wriggling strip of flesh was pinched between his fingers and held over his open mouth and swiftly deposited.  Now that hunger was no longer an encumbrance, Strong with much difficulty, began to contemplate his situation.  He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be beaten and made to look weak in front of not only his brother, Rock, but two humans or rather vampires.  It upset him more than anything, so much so that he released a scream of frustration and punched the floor.  Fingertips grazed over his chin for the first time and he flinched from the pain.  Strong gathered the knife he’d used to vivisect Rock and licked it clean of his fellow mutant’s blood.  In it’s glinting reflective surface, he’d been able to discern just how much damage had been done to him.  “No!” he bellowed as he’d witnessed the area where his chin was supposed to be, and his damaged ear.  “STRONG ANGRY!” the knife was thrown across the room.  Again he’d begun to cry, his anger inundating him as his body shook.  Never before had he been so frustrated; so stressed.   

Strong moved his leg.  It hurt, but the passage of time allowed it’s swelling to recede and accelerated healing to mend the bone, if only enough.  Carefully he stood, and tested his knee by putting pressure on the injured leg.  It was healed enough that he could walk or even run, painfully and with a limp, but still walk.  He felt better.  So much so in fact, now that he was free, he would challenge and defeat Marlena.

 

XXX

 

_Sniff!  Sniff!_

“Wake up, moron.”

Strong jolted, eyes wide, not only to see Marlena standing over him, but another super mutant sniffing his body and grunting.  A collar was wrapped around his neck and attached to a long chain leash, which Marlena secured in her hand.  The mutant’s face was rounder than Strong’s and his lips were thin and asymmetrical.  A large white diaper covered his lower half and he crawled about his hands and knees with hound like efficacy.  His knees and shins were heavily calloused, having blackened undoubtedly due to his manner of movement. “Though I told you to clean his bones, this is good enough I suppose.  But since you failed at your task, you’ll have to make up for it.”  She was again clad in vinyl, those swords strapped to her back.  She examined Rock’s corpse further, noting the gathering of flies, and the incipient stench of putrefaction.  It’d been removed of all organs and a great deal of the torso and leg tissue was missing.

The new super mutant crawled after her, stood to his knees placing his hands on Rock’s stone slab, and began smelling the corpse.  “Mmm!  Me want!” he tilted his head upward to observe Marlena.  She nodded, and he immediately began dining.

“This is Mash.  He’s the first super mutant I’ve ever met,” Marlena fondly pat the beastial mutant’s bald head while Strong looked on in fascination.  There were scars covering Mash’s body, but otherwise he appeared relatively unharmed, none of his limbs were missing, and absent were signs of Marlena having eaten from him.  Negligent the flies, Mash began gorging himself on Rock’s remains.  Blood and flesh fell from his mouth as he sloppily chewed and snorted.  

“Strong no understand.  Brother not dog.  Why on chain and move like dog?”

“Because,” Marlena began, “I’m his master and he was ordered to.  He’s much cuter that way.”

“What is _cute_?”  Strong was baffled.  How could one of his own be reduced to such a state?  He recalled Marlena calling him cute before.  Is that what she wanted?  For Strong to be on a leash and walk around like a dog?  The thought made him angrier, and already he felt humiliated.

Marlena reached out and pet Strong’s head.  “That doesn’t matter.  I can’t recall exactly when I’d met Mash, but he was much like you at the time.  Always wanted to fight and always wanted to resist.  Not having seen a super mutant at the time, he guided me into an ambush where his brothers and leader awaited.  They tried to kill me and instead I killed and ate them, sparing only Mash.  I beat him into submission and from then on out I became his leader.  And now you’ll become my pet just like Mash.”

Strong grumbled, his stomach felt better and his vitality was replenished; Rock’s flesh did him well.  The sight of Marlena infuriated him, most especially when he remembered the way she’d made him cry like a weak human and bit him.  But to see the state she’d reduced one of his brothers to, angered him further.  He did not want to be like Mash.  “NOT TELL STRONG WHAT TO DO!”  He swiped a large green arm outward hitting Marlena in the chest with a blow powerful enough to separate her feet from the floor.  She proved agile however, flipping backward landing on her feet with feline grace.  Mash at once abandoned Rock’s corpse and growled at Strong.

“So the weakling wants to fight back,” she boredly stated.  She yanked on Mash’s leash, prompting the mutant to gallop to her side.  He’d been so adapted to life as a quadruped, that his powerful arms and legs had him effortlessly gliding through the air, landing, leaping, and bouncing repeatedly with no indication of discomfort.  He faced Strong, providing his fellow mutant with a death glare.  “Predictable,” a smile ghosted Marlena’s lips, “but exactly what I wanted.”

Strong revealed a hammer, pulling it from behind him.  It was the same hammer Marlena used to injure his knee, but he’d felt much better now, his super mutant cells regenerating him quickly.  “Strong hurt van-per knee.  Make it have pain!”

“You’re so cute,” Marlena coldly reply.  “Just get over it.  We can be friends.”

“NOT FRIENDS!” yelled Strong.  “Strong _hate_  Marlena van-per!  Van-per bite Strong!  Make ear hurt!” his mutant eyes were piercing, his grimace unerasable.  “You make Strong’s chin gone!  Van-per make Strong hurt bad!”

“Can’t say that I care.  But being that you refused my friendship, disingenuous as it may have been, there’s nothing stopping me from ripping you open and drinking you dry.  Your blood’s so warm as it swims through me,” Marlena moaned and released a macabre laugh.

Mash grunted, “Me kill the weakling for Marlena-master.”

“Not necessary.  Go wait by the door.”

With a grunt, Mash used his powerful limps to propel him through the air and to the door, where he patiently sat.

Anger possessed Strong.  He couldn’t bare to see one of his brothers reduced to such a state.  More importantly, he remembered Marlena drinking the blood from his chin wound.  He hoisted his hammer high, “STRONG CRUSH YOU!” he swung, but Marlena was quick, easily sidestepping the clumsy mutant.  She spun, her foot reaching upward to kick him across the face.  “Ah!”

“That’s the thing with you mutants.  Brute force is your crutch.  You however lack both discipline and dexterity.  Come.  Die pretty for me, weakling.”

“KILL YOU DEAD!”  Strong swung repeatedly, each time missing his mark who seemed uninterested.  “STAY STILL!  AAARGH!”

“I’m a vampire.  I’m much faster than you and a human,” in between Strong’s next swing, Marlena flipped backwards kicking him in the chin wound and reopening it.  Blood dripped from his face, the sight of it making him madder.  “Time to eat,” Marlena opened her mouth only to reveal to Strong, the process of her lengthening canines.  One of the swords was removed from its holster upon her back and she assumed an attack stance.  In a flash she was gone, and just as quickly Strong felt a sharp pain aback him, her sword having sliced his back.

“NO!”  Marlena kicked the back of his knee, bringing him to a kneel, and another precise kick to his knuckles had that hammer clanging loudly against the floor.  He made to reach for it but couldn’t for some reason.  It was then he’d notice four green fingers laying next to his weapon, blood pooling beneath them, and then came the wailing.  “HAND BROKEN!”  He was in a state of disbelief.  She’d done it.  It’d not quite been his arm, but severed fingers still made smashing impossible.  All he’d left was his thumb.  He grabbed his hand, which was profusely leaking, with his left one and simply released a deep throaty yell of disbelief.  He tucked his injured hand to his chest and leaned forward.  

The anguish hadn’t ended there.  Marlena jumped onto Strong’s back, wrapping her legs around his waist and sunk her teeth into his thick meaty verdant neck.  She began drinking, feeling the blood rush into her mouth.  Her sadistic nature had her biting him repeatedly, her sharpened incisors repeatedly piercing his flesh, but no place vital.  The neck however was sensitive and the pain jolted Strong each time, the wide-mouthed mutant flinching and trying to shake her off.  He released a cry, his face stricken with panic and terror.  The sound of the mutant’s anguish incited Marlena further, the vampire relishing in his misery.  Seeing a creature as imposing as Strong experience agony was like a high.  His broken speech pattern amused her.  Stocky green legs thrashed about and Marlena pulled her teeth away, those teeth reverting to their human appearance.  “I think I will take that ear.”  She bit into the wound she’d left the day before and began pulling.  

“NOT EAT STRONG!” he cried.  “STRONG GIVE UP!  NOT TAKE MORE!”  Marlena however didn’t care to heed the mutant’s pain.  She’d done that once before and he disobeyed anyway.  The tiny green lobe was gnawed on as Strong rolled around on the floor.  A wet sucking was all he heard as she greedily imbibed from him.  The shape and size of his ear allowed her to place the entire appendage in her mouth and at the base she bit down.  But the unique shape and relation of a super mutant’s ear to its skull made tearing it free challenging, yet for Marlena, delightfully brutal.  She moved her lower jaw from side-to-side as if sawing through, while keeping the pressure high.  “BROTHER!  AID STRONG!” his pleas for assistance were futile.  Mash instead regarded him with sheer disgust written over his features.  Blood poured down the side of Strong’s face and neck, and finally Marlena tore his ear free.

A high shriek, or as high a streak as a super mutant could make, came from Strong.  Marlena released him and rolled a distance away from the thrashing mutant.  The room was filled with his screams, his bulky green body awkward as he twisted and contorted about the floor.  Marlena stood and casually sat upon the slab he’d occupied , watching as he writhed and squirmed.  To her, Strong’s screams were like an orchestrated symphony.  “HUUUUURT!  HUUUUURT!  HUUUUUURT!  AAAAAAAAAAAH!”  He found his ear resting on the floor next to him.  “NOO!  DAMN YOOOOOOU!!”  Marlena laughed.

“I believe these belong to me,” she quickly moved toward Strong and swiped his severed sizable fingers and darted to the other side of the room.

“GIVE TO STRONG!” shouted the mutant as he stood on his thick legs, blood continuously dripping from his hand.  “Is Strong’s!” he chased after her.  Marlena laughed as she ran around the room’s perimeter, fast enough that Strong wasn’t able to catch her, yet slow enough to encourage him to continue.  Mash excitedly watched on, bouncing fervently in his spot, fists repeatedly punching the floor as he huffed through his nose.  He ran into the middle of the room, swiped Strong’s ear with his teeth, and at once began chewing it.

“These are mine now,” Marlena defied.  Her forcing the mutant to hysterically run after her was childish, but she simply wanted to exploit Strong’s immature psychology.  Having a looming green oaf with the mentality for a four-year-old chase after her may have appeared comical to some, but to Marlena it was just another way to mentally torture and terrorize him.  She brought one thick finger to her lips and bit into it, tearing some meat from one.  “Mmm, so good.”

“NO!”  Strong released a frustrated whimper.  “Not eat!  Strong’s fingers not food!  Kill you when Strong catch!”

“Oh?  I thought you were finally going to submit.”

“Never!  Strong never submit to stupid van-per!  Strong kill van-per and eat!”

“You tried that and lost your fingers, but maybe I should take your other fingers since you’re so disobedient.”  Marlena turned and began a backwards job, allowing Strong to see clearly as she held his finger at both ends and continued to tear chunks away from it repeatedly, chew, and swallow.  Blood dribbled from the corners of her mouth, only for her tongue to dab it clean.

“STOP IT!  NOT DO ANYMORE!”

In response, Marlena simply threw the finger, hitting him square the face.  It’d been eaten down to the bone and almost picked entirely of flesh, few bits of green skin clinging to it.  This shocked Strong.  He stopped chasing Marlena; it was futile.  Instead, he quickly snatched up the eaten finger and stared in disbelief.  It was really his finger and it was gone for good.  Anger and sadness swirled within him and a tear slid down the slope of his craggy green cheek.  “WAAARGH!” he cried watching his mutilated finger rest in the middle of his gargantuan palm.  He started to sniffle and dropped to his knees.  He’d forgotten all about Marlena, that is until objects started to pelt him in the head, when observed, it’d been his other fingers.  They too were reduced to mere bones.  “RAAAARGH!” articulation was beyond him.  All he could do was lament the pilfered phalanges that’d helped him hold many weapons and squeeze enemies to death, but no longer.

What happened next was to be expected.  Strong’s wounds coupled with his frantic movements exacerbated his blood loss and eventually his body collapsed.  He wasn’t dead, merely unconscious, shock having filched his consciousness.  When he’d awoke he’d beg Marlena to eat him entirely.

 


	4. Violation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the non-con portion of the story. So if you feel uncomfortable with detailed depictions of rape, it's advised that you stop reading.

Strong awoke to the feeling of a hand gliding down along his back.  It was too large and rough to be Marlena’s which Strong was immediately grateful for, that is until he heard the vampire’s voice.  His return to cognition didn’t allow him to make out what she was saying initially, but as his senses returned to him, he noticed she’d been speaking to someone else, unsure if it was a human or another vampire.  His missing ear made hearing possible but difficult.

“Woah, a real live super mutant,” the voice was masculine.  “How’d you manage to get a hold of one of these?”

“I have my ways,” Marlena answered.

Strong felt a draft down below, the room appearing much colder, and it wasn’t until he felt that masculine hand rest roughly upon his firm buttocks that he’d realized the loincloth he’d normally donned had been missing.  

“Do refrain from touching until the price has been paid.”

“You really want a thousand caps?” exclaimed the man.  “That’s too much.”

“Not at all,” denied Marlena.  “How many people you know are offering super mutants, let alone willing to attempt to capture one?”

“Point taken.”

Strong blinked multiple times, his vision focusing.  He attempted to lift himself but again found himself restrained.  Once more he was on a slab, but this time laid across it in a right angle with his feet touching the floor and chest pressed firmly to the stone.  Thick metal bands fastened his hands to both sides of the stone, and  another went over the back of his neck holding his head firmly in place.  Forthwith began his resistance, legs attempting to kick out, but they were spread apart and bolted down as well.  “No!  Not again!  Release Strong!”

The male jumped, “Holy shit!” he hadn’t expected the mutant to awake so suddenly, and especially not so energetically.  He observed the way Strong’s muscles rolled and flexed beneath his green skin.  The mutant had long been cleaned of any blood that stained him, but despite his washing, there still persisted a pungent odor emanating from the creature.  “Yeah. . . ,” the man looked Strong over, “this is good.  I’ll take it.”  He removed a large sack and handed it over to Marlena.  “That’s the payment.  All there.”

Marlena received the sack, and opened it to scan over the contents.  “Excellent.  If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay and watch.”  She ambled to a chair that’d been placed within the room for her convenience and sat with crossed legs, arms folded henceforth.

“Really?” the man laughed, “I didn’t think this is something you’d be into.”

“It isn’t.  I’m interested in a more. . . scientific observation.  I’m curious as to how the mutant will behave.”

“If you say so, Marlena,” the man focused his attention back to Strong and wasted no time placing a hand once more to his bare green buttocks.  The muscle was hard.  The man squeezed and Strong shifted.  “What’s your name big guy?”

The mutant didn’t answer, preferring instead to remain quiet as an act of defiance.

_Smack!_

The unknown man slapped his buttocks hard, causing Strong’s body to jerk from the sudden sting.  “I said what’s your name.”

“Is Strong!” shouted the irritated mutant.

“Strong, eh?  Certainly look strong.”

“Of course, Strong look strong.  Strong is strong!”

The man looked to Marlena, but before he could ask his question, she answered, “He’s clean inside and out.”  The man gave a nod of acknowledgement.  

“Why keep touching Strong on bottom?” asked the mutant.  It felt weird and made him uncomfortable.  

“Cause I like it.  Ever had something up there?” asked the stranger.

The question confused Strong, “Like what?  Like poop?”

“Like cock.”

“What is cock?”

The sound of shuffling and buckles being undone was heard and the man walked in front of Strong, his phallus heavy with blood and pointed straight at the green brute.  “So you’ve never been trained, eh?  Good.  I like being the first to break you in.”

“Not break Strong!” the mutant scowled at the man.  He had no idea what the man was talking about or why the thing that normally dangled between a human’s legs was so large and pointed at him.  “Nobody break Strong!”

“Oh we’ll see about that,” the man left Strong’s line of sight and all was silent for a moment.  There was no indication of anyone still having been in the room, but Strong knew they were there.  Before long, Strong felt something warm and greasy touch his hole and he squirmed, his thighs rubbing together as he tried to move away from the sensation.  Something small then slipped inside of him, forcing his hole to contract around it, a slight pain enveloping him.

“Argh!  What doing?” complained the mutant.  

“Just greasing you up.  More so for me than you.”

Marlena watched with a blank expression, attention focused on Strong.

“Not do to Strong!”

The man rubbed more of the greasy substance between Strong’s smooth green crack and then onto his tumescence, loud slick noises filling the room.  Marlena gave a sigh of boredom, but otherwise remained silent.  “Here goes,” the man said.  Then without warning he lined his dick with Strong’s entrance and forcefully plunged himself completely inside the mutant.

“AAAAARGH!” pain assaulted Strong’s body, the mutant’s legs instinctually kicking out as agony raced throughout his being, but were unfortunately bolted down.  His body jerked and he tried to push back against the man in an effort to throw him away, but it only served the man’s purposes, allowing the stranger’s length to slide deeper inside of him.  “GAAAH!”

There was no reprieve granted, the man immediately beginning to move his hips back and forth as the mutant’s powerful anal muscles squeezed him.  His hands rested along the mutant’s hips as he thrusted repeatedly and powerfully.  “That’s fucking tight right there.  Best hole I’ve ever fucked.  So warm!”

Strong’s screams filled the room as he felt the hard object move in and out of him, his deranged mind able to deduce it’d been the man’s cock inside of him.  “STOP HURTING STRONG!  STOP!  HURTS!”  The mutant’s protestations only prompted the man to move faster and harder.  “NO!  NOT LIKE!  STRONG NOT LIKE!”

The sound of the man’s pelvis smacking into Strong’s backside filled the room.  The mutant moved his legs back and forth, rubbing his thighs together and attempted his best to twist his body away, but the confining metal limited most movement.  “You like that, don’t you, you green slut!”  He gave a harsh slap to the mutant’s ass and fondled the shrunken remnants of his human genitals.

“BUTT HURTS!”  Tears streamed down Strong’s face.  He knew that there was something really bad about what was being done to him, but he couldn’t quite place it.  The sting emanating from his depths was unbearable.  He felt wrong and helpless, and he most certainly didn’t like where the man’s hands adventurously roamed.  Flesh was agonizingly felt tearing as the man drilled him with arduous intent.  “GET WEINER OUT OF STRONG!  FOR PEE NOT HURTING STRONG!”

“Yeah. . . that’s it. . . close,” the man’s thrusts rose in intensity before slowing.  Strong felt the man’s cock throbbing inside of him and something warm wash over his insides before the man backed away.  As he pulled out, the mutant felt a sharp stinging in his rectum and roared.  “Whew, looks like I broke the big guy,” laughed the man, watching the blood coating his length.  

“He’ll be fine,” answered Marlena.  “He’s use to pain.”  She watched as Strong groaned and whined, not caring in the slightest about the mutants suffering.  She did give him the option to submit, and truth be told, she would have left him alone if he’d done so.  The choice to defy was one the mutant had made and now he was paying the price for it.  “If you refer paying customers I’ll let you have another go for free.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure!”  The man cleaned himself off with a provided towel before pulling his pants up.  “Will do.  Thanks for letting me be the first, Marlena.  I’m really glad.”  He waltzed over to Strong and placed a kiss on the mutant’s head, which caused Strong to lift his head and roar as tears dripped down his face.  The man laughed, “Well, it was nice seeing you, Marlena.”

“Bye for now,” said the woman, as the man left the room.  It was just the vampire and Strong now.  “Fun?” she asked the mutant.

“HAAAAATE!” he shouted at her, eyes piercing and radiating death.

“Better get use to it.  A lot more people will be doing that to you from now on, over and over again until you’re all used up.  Pretty soon you’ll start to like it.”

“NEVER VAN-PER!”

“The only reason I haven’t killed you yet, is your futile resistance.  Well, that isn’t the only reason,” Marlena walked in front of the mutant and bent down, so she was eye-level.  “There’s something about you that’s different from the other super mutants.  I can’t quite place it.  You’re more adorable.  You have the best reactions.  Ideally, you’d be at my side as a pet, trophy really, but we’ll just say pet.  But have to bleed the fight out of you first, maybe eat some more of you.”  She extended a hand to the mutant and flicked his nose, causing him to release a snort.  It was one of the most gentle actions she ever bestowed to him.

“No more. . . St-Strong can’t take,” his lower lip quivered.  “J-just kill Strong and be done.”

“No.  I don’t want to.  You’re stuck here forever.”

Strong visibly panicked, “No. . .”

“Oh, yes.”  Marlena stood, “In fact, after what happened just now.  You’re definitely weak.  I’m going to tell every super mutant I see what was done to you, so they too will know you are weak.  None of them will want you back after you’ve been dominated by a man.  You belong to me now.”

Silent tears fell from Strong’s eyes and his face remained stern.  The prospect of being trapped and tortured forever was horrifying.  He tried his best to hold the tears back, but it was a struggle he lost.  “Van-per, don’t.  Don’t tell brothers.”

“Even if I didn’t tell, it’d be obvious.  You don’t have any fingers on your right hand, your ear is missing, your knee is busted, your chin is gone, there’s no way they wouldn’t know what happened.  Anyways,” Marlena went into the corner and got what appeared to be a long metal stick with a circle at the end of it, “I’ll be right back.”  She left the room.

Strong remained in silence, sucking on his lower lip as he felt the persisting stinging tears of his ass.  His green body shook and spasmed both from the pain and from the sobbing he wanted to do.  He didn’t know whether the man was human or vampire, but either way he’d hurt him, in a way Strong almost considered worse than Marlena.  His anal muscles still painfully clenched, his body remembering what the man had done to him.

He heard something barely, most likely the door reopening.  Then suddenly there was an extreme pain on his left shoulder blade and a loud sizzling.  “AAAAGH!  HOT!”  A pungent smell filled the room, and Strong shook in his restraints.  “GO AWAY!”  The heat was left on his shoulder for longer then he’d have liked then removed.  The strap binding his neck was thereafter released, and Strong instantly began moving his big bald head around.  The metal however was replaced by more of the intense heat, the green skin of his neck sizzling and bubbling and he roared in agony.  “NOT LIKE HOT!  IT BURN!”

“I’m simply marking you,” Marlena stated.  She walked around Strong and observed the large encircled “M” staining the mutant’s flesh, the white of his flesh visible  and bordered by blackened molten skin.  His skin dripped from the metal brand like melted cheese.  “Now everyone will know you’re mine.”

The defiant roar the mutant attempted to release instead became a sob.  If that wasn’t enough, Marlena forcefully turned his head to reveal the unmarred side of his neck and proceeded to roughly bite into the roughly textured skin, capturing the thick vein that ran along it.  She groaned and slurped loudly as she imbibed the blood spilling into her mouth, purposely shaking her head predatorily from side to side which only increased Strong’s pain.

 

XXX

 

Black teeth ostensibly grit together as a man pounded fervently inside of Strong’s hole.  The super mutant was placed onto his back, chains from the ceiling suspending his arms and legs upward as his ass hung from the stone slab, allowing the mutant’s assailant to see the myriad expressions contorting the giant’s green face.  His hole was swollen painfully shut around the man’s cock, and he sobbed further.  “Leave alone. . . leave!”

“Yeah, give it to him!”  There’s been other human men surrounding the mutant, and they’d all had their turn with Strong.  They’d spit on him, punched him, slapped him, and done whatever else had been imaginable.  Strong sported numerous bruises and yelled in annoyance as the pain in his rear exploded through his body.  They’d all been touching themselves as they watched the human fuck him without mercy, some rubbing their genitals across his head and hitting his body with them.  Strong didn’t know why the humans or vampires (or both) liked putting their cocks—as they called it—inside him but he’d endured it for hours.  And throughout it all, Marlena sat in a corner watching as she swiveled a glass of Strong’s blood she’d collected earlier in a wine glass, lightly sipping.

The chains loudly rattled as Strong defiantly fought, his arms and legs wildly kicking to the crowd’s amusement.  Long ropes of sticky white warmth covered the mutant’s body, more pummeling his verdant skin with each passing second.  Strong was unable to count the number of humans that’d done bad things to him and made him hurt inside, but one human made a grave mistake as his arousal got the best of him.

“Want this dumb green fuck to taste it,” he shoved his cock inside Strong’s open screaming mouth and released the white milk for Strong to taste, and he immediately regret it, for Strong sunk his teeth into the spongy base of the man’s phallus.  “AAAAAH!  FUCK GET HIM OFF!  HE’S BITING MY DICK!”  Blood filled the mutant’s mouth as his teeth clamped down tighter.  Humans began pulling the man away, and Strong pulled back with his thick neck.  The humans began punching him in the face and eyes, but Strong simply closed them and endured the onslaught.  It wasn’t until Marlena, though amused, decided to put an end to the theatrics.  She punched Strong in the throat causing him to jerk, unfortunately, it caused the mutant to tug even harder and sever the man’s genitals completely, blood streaming from the wound.  The man wailed profusely and Strong held the man’s cock in his mouth, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel storing nuts.

“Remove the idiot,” commanded Marlena, and the men did as was told, dragging the screaming man away.  The remaining men tried to get the cock from out of Strong’s mouth but he simply turned his head away each time they attempted.  It wasn’t until Marlena stepped forward that he spit it out at her feet.  

“NO ONE BEATS STRONG!” cried the mutant.  “STRONG IS WINNER!”

A slight smile ghosted Marlena’s lips.  She had to admit, the mutant was a hard egg to crack, and the scene certainly was admirable.  Unfortunately for Strong, the man was a paying customer.  He wouldn’t be getting his money back; his own stupidity cost him his manhood, but Marlena still had to punish Strong and the mutant would like what she had devised even less than being a living sex toy.  

Tears streamed down the sniffling mutant’s face as he glared at the vampire.  He’d been scared and hurting and he knew Marlena was going to make him pay for what he’d done, but it would take more than that to get him to submit.  He was to be nobody’s pet.  

“Leave,” Marlena commanded in a bored monotone.  The gathered men obeyed, leaving to the room tout-suite.  All was quiet except for Strong’s sniffling, the mutant still watching her through watery eyes.  Marlena removed a key from the front of her dress, and proceeded to undo the mutant’s shackles.  Once lowered the mutant turned onto his side, not wanting his sore bum to touch the hard slab of stone.  Marlena picked up the severed penis and handed it to Strong.  “Eat,” she commanded.  

Normally Strong would have been more defiant, but food was seldom acquired.  He snatched it from the vampire and bit into the appendage, teeth roughly tugging at the thick chewy texture, the meat stretching immensely before the mutant’s teeth snapped a piece off.  He began chewing.

“This will be your last decent meal.  So enjoy that while you can.”

Strong didn’t like those words.  He was already at the brink of starvation with Marlena seldom feeding him, and to think he wouldn’t be getting a meal better than the paltry amount he received instantly made him regret what he’d done.


	5. Autosarcophagy

Strong awoke some time later after crying himself to sleep when Marlena had left him.  The throbbing ache of his ass troubled him, the intense stinging and burn persisting.  He blinked thrice and at once realized he’d been laid on an obtuse slab, his vision forced upward and limbs bolted down.  A weird contraption was placed within his mouth, forcing it open, and he immediately panicked screaming loudly as he futilely shook his head.  Saliva pooled into the corners of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

“Good you’re up.”  Marlena stood to the side, draped in a white apron and a matching mask concealed her nose and mouth.  Beside her was a table with various imposing instruments strewn about its surface.  

“What doing?” shouted the mutant, his articulation poor and spit flying from his mouth and his tongue visibly wiggling.  He didn’t like the machine holding his mouth open, and he especially didn’t like being forced to sit on his sore rear.

Marlena lifted a pair of pliers, “About to take your teeth out,” she laconically answered prompting Strong to panic and yell.  Rather than say anything more, she observed his blackened grill ravaged by grime and neglect.  Why the man the night prior was willing to place his genitals in such a orifice Marlena hadn’t known, but she also hadn’t cared.  If customers were willing to pay to do it, then so be it—unfortunately for Strong.  His teeth had to go.  The mutant biting was problematic, and like all problems, it had to be solved.  

The largest frontmost set were targeted, Marlena beginning with the left.  The tool gripped it and she began to pull.  Strong curled his fists as tears pooled in his eyes, and his toes flexed concomitant.  Blood bordered the darkened enamel and with a good yank, the tooth was dislodged, the off-white of the root revealed as blood poured into Strong’s mouth. The mutant screamed, his eyes wide and green skin going pallid.  No reprieve would be granted, as Marlena clasped the other and continued the process.  Strong bucked and thrashed.  His head managed to move a bit, but it only made the tugging of his dentals increasingly violent.  

“NOOOOOOOO!”

Marlena pulled another and then another, and ignored the ululations produced by the super mutant.  He may as well have been mute for his howls gave the opposite effect desired.  Blood bubbled and gurgled in the back of the mutant’s throat, forcing Strong to swallow what he could or choke, and dribbled from the front of his mouth coating his chin, neck, and chest.

Strong’s experience with Marlena was more horrible than his entire duration within the Institute, or at least what he could remember of it.  They’d done horrible things to him, but nothing compared to all that Marlena forced him to endure.  He pleaded through gurgling vocalizations for her to stop, but she hadn’t listened.  He wished he’d took her offer to be tame for her.  Maybe then none of this would be happening to him.  She officially broke him, and she hadn’t need worry of him reneging.  Strong was done defying her.  The vampire scared him, and he didn’t scare easy.  He wished he’d stayed with the blue human.

Strong’s legs were tremulous and the pain of his mouth smothered the pain of his ass, dominating his mind entirely.  Each tooth was collected and placed on a tray next to Strong, and the gruesome process, which seemed to have taken forever, was finally completed.  “There we go,” Marlena said lowering her medical mask.  “No more biting for you.  Say goodbye to eating meat.”  She removed the device holding Strong’s mouth open.

He wailed louder than he thought he could wail with no signs of relenting.  His deep grumbly voice causing Marlena to smile.  He could feel his vocal cords becoming raw, but was still compelled to scream.  His tongue swept across his exposed gums, the soft tissue’s feel and bumpy texture foreign to him.  “I changed my mind,” Marlena began, “I did leave a few in the back just so you can chew your food.  But if you bite again I’m taking those, too.  This is your last chance, Strong.”  He was too distressed to respond.  Even after she’d released all his restraints, he still sat engulfed in agony.

 

XXX

 

Strong sat in a corner, positioned so that he faced it.  His large body was curled up with his knees drawn to his chest as he quietly sobbed.  The aching in his mouth was unbearable, and pain shrieked through his face whenever his tongue touched his rigid gums.  His form was tremulous and tears stained his face.  

There was nothing left for him.  His brothers wouldn’t want him after what had been done to him by the hands of vampires and humans.  His dominant hand was ruined; he could still smash, but it’d be more difficult with his left.

The room door opened and immediately Strong wailed, “YERGH!” he didn’t want to see Marlena.  Whenever that door opened agony and pain waltzed through it.  Many of the experiences endured, Strong hadn’t even thought of inflicting on another.  Marlena was very good at torture, and Strong abhorred being on the other end of her sadistic machinations.  As a super mutant he understood the need to make others hurt and delight in misery, but he’d never thought it’d happen to him.  But if it was one thing Marlena taught him, it was that he wasn’t as Strong as he thought he was.  “MURGH!” his cries were unintelligible at this point.  He covered his head with his arms and began shaking violently.  Strong’s tears flowed more readily.  “NOT HURT STRONG!  NOT MORE CAN TAKE!”

“I’m not here to hurt you,” that wasn’t Marlena.

A shaking Strong peaked behind himself only to see Josiah standing there with a bowl clutched in both hands.  Seeing the boy made Strong feel better, but not by much.  Strong still remembered what Josiah did to Rock.  “You leave!”

Josiah looked from Strong to the bowl in his hands, “I brought you something.  To make you feel better.  I’m. . . sorry for what happened to you.”

Strong hadn’t expected to be gifted such words.  He turned to the side, “What have for Strong?”

“Pu-pudding.  Uh. . . it’s cold so it’ll make your mouth feel a lot better.  Do you. . . do you want?”

Strong was confused.  “Why help Strong?  Strong not van-per.  Strong is super mutant.”

“I don’t get it,” Josiah stepped closer.  “Why does that matter?  Helping others is the right thing to do.”

Why did it matter?  Strong couldn’t think how to counter the boy’s argument.  The blue human didn’t seem to care that Strong was a super mutant either when he rescued him.  But there was still one glaring fact that had Strong on edge.  “You hurt Brother!  Take feet off!”

“I. . . ,” a tear slid down Josiah’s cheek.  “I know. . . I’m sorry,” he began whimpering.  

Strong looked on perplexedly, “Strong confused.  Why van-per cry?  Strong not hurt!”

“Because!” began Josiah, “I didn’t want to hurt Rock, but I had to.  Marlena’s my big sister and have always taken care of me.  I had to do what she said.  And once I started cutting and saw blood, the urge to devour just came over me.  I don’t normally get my own food, so I haven’t had blood that fresh in centuries.  I’m sorry.”

Strong didn’t know what to say in response, so instead he pointed at the boy, “Give pudding to Strong.”

Josiah wiped his face with his arm and immediately went over to the mutant and scooped up a generous amount onto the spoon before holding it out to the mutant.  Strong opened his mouth and greedily sucked the utensil clean.  The cool sensation was salubrious, and the ache in his gums drastically diminished.  Strong held the substance in his mouth, only swallowing once it warmed.  It was delicious, Strong never had anything like it before.  “Is good!  Want more!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Josiah held another spoonful for Strong to devour.  Before long the bowl was scraped clean.  “Feel better?”

Strong nodded, “Only little.  Strong not like this place.  Want to leave!  Humans come and do bad things to Strong.  Put weiner inside butt and make Strong hurt inside!  Bleed lot!”

Josiah’s eyes were gibbous, shock clenching him tightly, “W-what?”  He stared at the mutant for a while, “That explains all the raiders and the caps Marlena was counting.  I can’t believe she pimped you!  I can’t believe those raiders were actually willing to have sex with you!”

“Pimp Strong?  What mean?”

“She sold you for caps just to torture you.  I’ll. . . I’ll help you.  I’ll get you out of here.”

“Why help Strong and not other brothers?”

“Well. . . I knew that the blood Marlena gave me came from super mutants, but. . . that day when I did what I did to Rock was the first time I saw what Marlena actually does to you all.  I knew she tortured you and ate you, but there’s a difference knowing it and actually seeing it.”

“Strong still not know why van-per hurt super mutants.”

“Vampires survive by drinking blood.  Normally that blood comes from humans, but super mutants are close to human, but taste better and make us feel stronger.  Marlena not only likes blood, but likes to eat you as well.  Something about chewing meat making her feel human again.  We can taste the fear in the blood, so that’s why she tortures you.”

“What are you doing?”

Both Josiah and Strong were surprised to see Marlena standing in the door way with Mash on all fours next to her.  She wore a frilly yellow and white dress.  It would have been pretty had it not been for the splatters of blood staining it.  Her mouth was smeared in thick coagulant and an axe was clutched firmly in her hand.

Josiah quickly ambled over to her, “Hey.  I was just hanging out with Strong.”

“Why?” Marlena’s gaze was piercing.

Mash snorted, “You want to be friends with this weak dumb mutant?”

Josiah however wasn’t afraid, “I just felt bad because of everything done to him.”

Marlena cupped his boyish face tenderly, “Sweet Josiah,” she kissed his forehead.  “Leave us, please.”

Josiah looked back to Strong, concern ostensible.  “I gotta go.  Hope you feel better, Strong.”  With that, the boy left them, closing the door behind himself.

A sigh escaped Marlena’s lips.  She didn’t say anything, she just pelted Strong with an intense gaze.  The mutant visibly shook, rivers of tears careering down the slopes of his face.  This image of the broken creature didn’t seem to move Marlena one way or another.  She remained stoic.  “Why were you talking to Josiah?”

“Jo-Josuh come to Strong.  Give p-pudding to.  Make Strong’s mouth feel better.”

Marlena’s gaze was unblinkingly frightening to the mutant; her vibrant blue eyes seemed to shine with sinister intent.  “Did I say you could eat?”

“No. . . not say.”

“So why did you?”

“Josuh give to Strong.”

“Who is your master?  Me or Josiah?”

“Y-you. . .”

“Correct.  I don’t care what Josiah tries to give you, you don’t take it unless I say so.  Stand up.”

A tumultuous storm brewed within Strong’s psyche.  The warrior within wanted him to defy Marlena, but the victim he’d become cautioned him of doing anything rash to incur the vampire’s wrath.  He stood to shaky stocky legs, his lip quivering.  Marlena gesticulated with a finger for the mutant to turn around and he did so.  A crusty ruby trail flowed from the crack of his ass and down the backs of his legs.  

“Raise your hands above your head and put your hands on the wall.”  Strong did as was commanded, stretching his arms high and leaning against the wall.  The muscles of his back rolled beneath his green sheath of skin, forcing Marlena to lick her lips.  “So much delicious meat. . .”

Hearing the comment made Strong sniffle loudly.  And before he could take in his next breath, his left arm was fiercely divided at the bicep.  “MREGH!” the mutant shrieked as the agony wracked him.  Mash panted enthusiastically at the sight, but otherwise maintained his distance from the two.  Strong’s screams followed as he looked at his arm lying next to him, blood spraying from both the stump he now donned and the severed limb.  Before his mind could compute anything else, Marlena began beating him with the dull back of the axe.  “YARGH!” he tried to shield his head from the blows and to maneuver himself away from the sadistic vampire.  Much to his dismay, Strong’s foot slid on the blood causing him to tumble forward.  His forehead roughly collided with the wall, and immediately the super mutant curled into a fetal position as Marlena continued her relentless assault.  The deep grumble, characteristic of his voice, was gone and was instead replaced by the highest shrieks he was able to produce.  Strong’s screams of terror were exactly the motivation Marlena needed to repeatedly pelt him.  The axe she clutched was flung across the room, and instead his severed arm was collected.  Marlena used the removed appendage as a substitute and began beating the mutant with his own limb.  

“Yes!” Mash was unable to contain his excitement, “Make Brother obey!  Beat him!  Beat the weak!”

Strong looked up at her from the ground, his eyes as wide as saucers and his toothless mouth expanded in terror.  His instinct would have been to deflect the blows with his arm, but being that Marlena now wielded it as a weapon against him, he rolled onto his back and attempted to block with the other.  Missing fingers however made it impossible to grip the appendage that was once his.  The arm was made of stodgy muscle, and much larger and heavier than a human or vampire could possess, and coupled with a vampire’s strength each hit hurt tremendously.  

Marlena then threw Strong’s arm in the same direction as the discarded axe, and this time settled for jumping atop the mutant and wresting with him.  This act more than any terrified Strong.  He tried hitting the vampire with his remaining arm, but it didn’t have the same effect as being able to strike with a fist.  “I got you.  You’re all mine now,” spoke the vampire.

“YAAAAAAAAH!”

To make matters worse, Mash ran over to the pair and also began attacking Strong.  He bit the mutant’s inner thigh and used his massive fists to strike his sides.  

“I’m going to rip your stomach open and dip my face in your blood.”  Marlena slid down Strong’s body and began biting his rough abdomen.  She didn’t tear into him; instead, she settled for leaving myriad bloody human-like bite marks across his flanks and navel.  Marlena loved the shrill shrieks the mutant released.  It was so weird coming from such a being, and she wanted to hear more of it.  “I want you to sit inside me.  Give me your flesh,” she bit him again and shook her head from side to side as if trying to tear a chunk of him off.  “I ate one of your brothers’ face off today,” Marlena released a laugh.  “He was still alive and felt every tug and pull of my teeth as they separated the meat from his skull.”

“MEEEEEGH!”

“I wonder what your face tastes like,” Marlena crawled up Strong’s body.  He tried to push her off but her intent was arduous.  She captured his old chin wound with her teeth and bit down hard, not only reopening it, but attempting to subtract more flesh than before.  Strong rolled his body, settling atop Marlena and shrugging Mash away, but she simply wrapped her legs around him.  Blood coated them both as they became a ball of entangled limbs.  Marlena’s teeth sunk further into the bottom of Strong’s face and viciously she tore a piece off, and forthwith began chewing.  “You’re seasoned so well,” commented the vampire after swallowing.  She bit Strong again.

“NOT EAT FACE!”

Mash pried Strong away from Marlena, this however earned him a punch in the face from Marlena.  Startled, Mash galloped away and sat in a far off corner smeared with coagulant.  Unlike Strong, he wasn’t willing to test his master.  He more than any mutant knew how devastatingly brutal she could be.

Marlena stepped away from Strong and released a laugh.  “Get on your slab.”  Fearfully, Strong skittered across the room and laid down in the supine position he’d spent much of his time in.  “This is punishment for conversing with Josiah.”  She took Strong’s remaining arm and bolted it in the restraints and proceeded to do the same with his legs.  “Mash, fetch me his arm.”

Mash signified his compliance with a grunt and crawled across the room, snatched up Strong’s twitching arm.  Marlena retrieved it from the mutant, pulled out a sharpened knife from the front of her dress and sat upon a chair in the room.  She beckoned for Mash to follow, which the super mutant did.  With expert precision, she pressed that knife to the bleeding end of Strong’s arm and cut into it, circling the blade around the bone before extricating a small circle of flesh.  “Here,” she held out to Mash, who greedily gobbled it up, lips smacking loudly.  All the while Strong watched.  “You like?”

“Mmm!  Tasty tasty flesh!” exclaimed Mash.  “Weak taste good!  Me like eating weak!”

Another piece was cut off, a bit thicker than the last, and again was gifted to Mash who wasted no time chewing it to shreds.  Yet more was cut free, but this time Marlena stood, her soulless gaze fixed squarely on Strong.  She outstretched the meat over the mutant, “Open your mouth.”

Sniveling, Strong obeyed, tears falling down the sides of his face.  Marlena placed the meat in his mouth and Strong wasted no time using his molars to chew in between sobs. 

“Mash, thank Strong for sharing.”

“Mmm!  Thank you for sharing flesh!  Me like!”

“Swallow,” commanded Marlena.

Strong whined, but swallowed his own flesh as commanded.  When Marlena cut off more meat in front of him and held it over his mouth, Strong released a louder cry.  “St-Strong not like eating own a—” Marlena dropped the flesh in his mouth.

“I don’t care to be honest.  You’ll eat it.  You’ll like it.  And you’ll beg me for more.  Now chew!”  Strong whimpered but did as he was told.  “You like it, don’t you?” 

Strong could practically feel Marlena’s eyes pressing down on him.  “I-is good. . . Strong. . . Strong. . . ,” he sniffled, “Strong like.”

“Me agree,” Mash chimed in.  “Like weakling meat.  Want more weakling meat.”

“You want more, too, Strong?” asked Marlena.

Strong nodded, “Y-yes!  Strong w-want more!  Strong like eat arm!” he was finally beginning to understand the game.  

“That’s a good boy,” Marlena gifted each of the mutant’s with more strips of Strong’s arm.  It wasn’t long before the limb was reduced to nothing more than bloody bone up to his wrist, where the gargantuan hand still remained in pristine condition.  The leftovers was gifted to Mash, who happily gnawed on the bone and ran around the room.  Eventually, both Marlena and Mash exited the room, leaving Strong to scream hysterically into the darkness.

 


	6. Mash

 

A week had passed, and much to Strong’s surprise (and relief) there were no signs of Marlena.  Not once had the vampire bothered to visit him, the only company availed to him being the proliferation of flies and maggots.  Unfortunately, with Marlena absent, it meant Strong had been unable to eat, and it made part of him wish the vampire would return.  He’d eat anything.  Including more of himself.

He hadn’t withered away, his rapid regenerating cells keeping muscular atrophy at bay, but he was weak.  His throat was dry, and if it hadn’t been for a leaking pipe and the consistent _drip drip_ of water that fell from it and into his mouth, surely he’d have died.  The very thought of moving seemed daunting, but he knew it was something he’d have to do if he ever hoped to escape.  But how was he, hopeless as he were?  It’d been something he hadn’t bothered to ponder.  His restraints were ineluctable.  Countless times in the past he’d tried, but the thick metal and the concrete slab were undefeated champions and their prize his freedom.

And then, it finally happened.  That automated metal door slid upward and open, and through it came his terrorizer.  The sight of her made his heart beat in frantic palpitations, thumping against his chest.  Surely she heard it.  

Beside her had been Mash, crawling beside her, and eyes immediately homing in on the weakened mutant.  “Me want eat more of weakling meat.  Taste good.  Me like when Marlena-master give to.”

“Now, now, Mash.  Today you can’t eat more of Strong.  He has a visitor coming,” Marlena denied.  This made Mash whine.  “If he misbehaves however, I’ll let you eat some of his legs.”

Mash began huffing, panting loudly from his mouth and grunting.  He quickly ambled his way to Strong, placed his hands on the top part of his slab, and pulled his body up so that he stood upright on his knees able to look down at Strong.  “Be bad for me!  Now!  Want to eat you!  Want to taste more of weakling meat!”  His alacrity swiftly became desperation as he whined, dropped on his back, and rolled around the floor.  “Want!  Want!  Want!”

In an instant, Marlena was at the dramatic mutant’s side, and before Strong could blink, she’d kicked Mash in the stomach, knocking all the air from him.  Her foot flew at the mutant again, kicking him in the face and eyes repeatedly before she stilled.  “You behave, or it’ll be Strong who’s eating you.”

“Aaaaah!” Mash assumed a fetal position, tears streaming down his face as he openly sobbed.  Marlena sighed, lowered to her knees, and pet his head.  This silenced him, reducing Mash’s obstreperous wailing to pathetic sniffling.  

Strong was fascinated.  Despite her display of truculency, Marlena unhesitatingly comforted Mash, who slid closer to her and placed his head upon her knee to encourage more of her gentle stroking.  Strong thought she loved hurting super mutants, why was she being nice to Mash and not hurting him more?  He didn’t dare voice his rumination for fear it’d somehow incur sufferance at the demented vampire’s behest.  He hoped she’d forgotten about him.

She didn’t.  “Strong, you’ll be leaving this room awake for once.  You have a visitor and he’s very excited to see you.”  She uncaringly pushed Mash’s head away, causing it to roughly hit the floor, stood to her feet, and began undoing his shackles.

There was only one kind of visitor Strong could think of, and the thought birthed a sense of malaise.  “Marlena van-per going to pimp Strong again?”

“Josiah really told you a lot, didn’t he?  But yes.”

Strong clenched his eyes shut, scrunched his face, and tears began to pour from his eyes.  His body shook as he loudly hollered.  Having humans plunge their cocks inside of him was both agonizing and horrifying.  The pain was indescribable and it made him feel weak and dominated.

Marlena lightly slapped his face, “Shut the fuck up,” he did so at once.  “You mutants are giving me a headache.  If I hear more of your incessant whining, I’m going to cut your tongue out and eat it.”  Not a sound was heard.  “And you are to call me master not vampire.  As it cute as it is, you must address me properly.”

“Y-yes, Marlena-master. . . ,” solemnly obeyed the deformed mutant.

“Let us go.”  Marlena turned away and headed for the door, Mash behind her, and Strong weakly descended from his slab and trailed them both.  It’d been the first time he’d gotten a chance to walk freely.  Whenever he’d left the grotesque horror-scene he spent much of his time in, he’d always done so asleep, and it’d always been to be pimped.

Outside that door, he was met with the sight of mutilated super mutant corpses suspended on hooks by the hundreds.  The area was large and even more blood speckled than the room he’d been detained in.  Many of his fallen brothers were absent their heads, and their organs were visibly pried from their bodies, nowhere in sight.  Limbs were gone, some laying about the floor.  Mash visibly crawled over to one, leaned his head down, and retrieved an eyeball with his lips and began chewing it and moaning gleefully.  While the doggish mutant happily maneuvered desensitized to his environment, he’d shaken Strong to his core.  He was angry, but there was nothing he could do.  The green bodies were innumerable, and if Strong did anything to anger his vampire master, he’d undoubtedly be counted among them.  Strong didn’t understand.  But one thing was for certain, “Marlena-master is good fighter.  Kill many brothers,” he hadn’t realized he’d voiced his thoughts until Marlena spoke.

“Effortlessly,” she added.  “The best is yet to come.”

When they’d finally exited the room, they traversed down a dark corridor.  This place scared Strong for within this stretch of darkness was heard gruesome moans.  Pained moans.  Marlena flipped a switch, illuminating their surroundings, and bolted to the walls were super mutants in varying states of wellness.  They were alive.  Barely.  “These are the leaders I’ve captured.  You creatures have great strength, but lack the skill to wield it.  I’ve placed them here so that they may reflect upon their weakness, and know that even the best amongst them are weak.

“Brother!  Brother!  Help!”

“Release us, Brother!”

Never having seen Strong before, they called out to him, begging him to rescue them.  Strong wanted to, but there’d been so much at stake; his own life for one.  Regardless, freeing them was impossible.  He’d only one arm, and no workable hand.  He was useless.  Strong cast his gaze to the floor as he walked, he wasn’t worthy to look upon their faces.  He failed both them and himself.

“Heh, heh,” Mash crawled to one, “Stupid mutants.  Me eat you all!” he bit his quarry upon the leg, shook his head fervently, and pulled away a chunk of flesh from the quadricep.  Marlena snapped her finger, and he quickly ran to her side.  The assailed mutant released a grumbling wail, and Mash happily chewed the meat with an added pep in his doggish gait.

Eventually the three made it to another door.  When it was opened, Strong at once took in his surroundings.  “This clean place like humans do. . .”  Revealed to him were spotless white walls and a tiled floor, and a large square tub filled with water and brimming with puffy iridescent bubbles.  “What this?” he asked when Marlena gesticulated for him to move closer to it.

“A bath.  Get in.  Can’t have you all bloody for when the client gets here.”

Strong hesitatingly observed it for a moment, but did as was told, timidly placing one massive green foot in the warm water.  When realization that there was nothing sinister about the bath dawned upon him, he allowed his other foot entry and sat.  It was nice.  Comfortable.

Marlena grabbed a large yellow sponge, applied a strange colorful substance on it, rubbed it together and pressed it to the mutant’s back, rubbing it in circles.  Strong released a groan and allowed his eyes to fall shut.  The gentle scrubbing felt good against his skin, and together with the warm water, he felt his muscles relax.

“Me want bath, too,” spoke Mash.

“No.  You’ve already had one.  Now it’s Strong’s turn.”

Defeated, Mash laid on the floor with a huff and angrily watched as his master tended to Strong.  Marlena dipped the sponge in the water and brought it back up and across Strong’s neck and chest.  She cleaned around his arm and his newly formed stump, actually being careful with his freshly acquired wound.  “You like?”

The mutant groaned his affirmation, eyes remaining shut.

“Stand up.”  Strong did so, and at once, Marlena began scrubbing his legs and between them.  But when it came to wash his hard, craggy, nates, the mutant jumped, his eyes shooting open.  Marlena stared at the mutant.  “Is there a problem?”

“N-no. . . Strong not have problem.”

“Good,” she resumed her cleaning.  “Close your eyes,” when he complied, she squeezed out much of the water from the sponge, atop the mutant’s head, and proceeded to wash away the bloody residue from his head and face.  “There.  All clean.  Get out.”

Strong exited the tub, and Marlena forthwith began drying his form, gently blotting his body with a yellow towel.  Mash went over to the tub and scooped a handful of fluffy foam and began giggling.  “Heh, heh!  Me like bubble!  So light!  So white!  Almost better than eating weakling meat.”

Strong looked down at Mash.  “Why always talk about eating?”

Mash snorted, “Me not talk to you!  Me talk to Marlena-master!  Weakling not speak to!  Not worthy.”

This confused Strong.  Mash was a disgrace to super mutants everywhere, what with his behavior, and complicit betrayal of his brethren.  How could such a pitiful being call Strong weak?  “Bah!  At least Strong not act like dog!  You’re dumb, brother.  Worst super mutant!”

Mash snapped.  He began barking angrily at Strong, doing his best canine impersonation.  He snarled, growled, and punched the tiled floor repeatedly, a sinister grimace stamped to his face.  Drool dripped from his mouth as he bared his blackened teeth at Strong.  “ME MASH!  ME SMASH!”

“You’re also getting on my nerves,” intervened Marlena.  “Both of you, out.” she pointed to the door way.  Mash settled down, though it didn’t stop him from glaring at Strong.  He crawled towards the door, looking aback himself at the mutant from over his shoulder, before leaving and turning the corner.  

Strong, after an admonishing look from Marlena, did the same.  The vampire quickened her pace, moving ahead of the mutants as she guided them further down the hall.  It wasn’t long before they reached a room. 

Inside was massive and extremely colorful.  The walls were painted a vibrant blue, a stark contrast to the torture chamber that’d housed Strong for much of his stay with the vampire.  Toy trucks, balls, stuffed animals, a broken toy robot, and other childish knick-knacks were disseminated throughout the room.  There were two dog bowls in the corner, one filled with meat of some kind and the other water.  Also was there a large hamster wheel and a long narrow tube jutting from the ceiling.  However, despite the whimsical ambience, there was a bloody bone and large, severed, green fingers about the floor.  Recognition told Strong that those were his fingers.

“You will be sharing this room with Mash, Strong.  Here is your wheel and your feeding tube.  Go on, test it out.”

Strong was confused.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  He walked over to the wheel, then looked back at Marlena, who gave a nod.  “Strong not understand.”

“Stand inside and run.”

He stepped onto the metal interior and diffidently began a light jog.  His momentum spun the wheel, and Strong found himself having to incrementally increase his pace to keep himself from falling.  The wheel turned faster and faster, and panic colored his face.  He was now sprinting.  “Strong not can stop!”

Marlena chuckled as she watched the frantic mutant’s face, and his fearful sprint.  Super mutants weren’t very fast, though they made up for it with great endurance.  Strong fell forward.  Thankfully gravity kept him pasted to the wheel and he’d not injured himself.  “See?  Easy.  Now the feeding tube. This will be the only way you eat and drink when I don’t feed you myself.  Go on, put your mouth around it.”

Strong picked himself up.  He was eager for food.  It’d been so long since he’d last eaten.  He quickly wrapped his lips around the clear plastic nozzle.  A green light flicked on with a concomitant beep and a weird red and yellow mush came down the pipe and into the mutants mouth.  Greedily he imbibed quickly, his head thrown back, and his neck muscles visibly moving as he took large gulps of the flowing matter.  Much of it sloppily oozed down the corners of his mouth.  He pulled away.  “Is good!  Taste like flesh!”

“That’s because it is.  It’s the ground up remains of your brothers.”

That answer hadn’t set well with Strong.  But there was nothing he could do about it.  It was either eat his brothers or die.  

Mash whined, “Me want, too!  Want weakling share!”

Marlena shook her head, “You have your own food.  Anywho, I have matters to attend to.  I’ll return soon.”  Marlena left the room, leaving the mutants alone.  Her footsteps audibly descended the hall.

Mash stared at Strong, nigh unblinkingly.  His lips were slightly parted as they always were.  Strong stared back.  And before the deformed mutant realized it, Mash was galloping towards him and barreled into the confused mutant with all his might.  The wind was knocked from Strong, and his back and head roughly hit the floor.  When Strong attempted to rise, Mash pushed Strong back and bit his face, his teeth pulling at his cheek.  “Me not like you!  Just want to eat you, like Marlena-master!”

Without an arm, a workable hand, or teeth; Strong was at Mash’s mercy.  “Let go of Strong!”  He managed to get his feet underneath Mash and shoved him across the room with his legs.  Mash roughly hit his head, got to all fours, and began to run after Strong, who was on his feet and hobbling around the room’s perimeter.  Though Mash was quadripedal, that hadn’t reduced his speed.  In fact, he was so proficient in his manner of movement, that he easily caught Strong, swiping at him an arm, which tripped the mutant with efficacy.  Strong fell face forward, and Mash pounced on his naked form.  

“Me favorite of Marlena-master!  Not take away!”

Strong rolled onto his back and hit the crazed mutant with his remaining arm.  “Strong smash brother!  Kill!  Pay for attacking Strong!”

But unlike Strong, Mash was well fed, and fully energized.  He easily pinned the defender down, gripped his arm with an available hand, and placed his knees in his fellow mutant’s abdomen.  “Me got you!  Me win!  Me eat!  Me take weakling meat!”  And in an instant Mash gripped Strong’s remaining ear and bit down hard.

“AAAAAAH!  KILL YOU!  KILL STUPID BROTHER!”

Mash began shaking his head without relent as the tantalizing taste of blood tickled his senses.  He released Strong’s ear, then bashed him in the nose with a powerful headbutt, and repeatedly continued the assault, as he bashed the pinned mutant with his forehead.  

Strong did whatever he could to escape, but his lack of mobility was a hinderance.  And then by chance, it happened.  Strong’s remaining finger inadvertently hooked Mash’s white diaper and in his fearful frenzy, Strong pulled it free of the aggressive mutant’s lower half rendering him nude.

“NOOOOO!”  Mash flung himself from Strong and began hysterically screaming.  “GIVE BAAAAACK!  ME NEED!  ME NEED!”  He tried to cover himself with the diaper, but was unable to, struggling with how to get the torn fabric back on his body.  

The room’s door was kicked open, and in the doorway stood Marlena.  She looked to the bleeding Strong, and then to the panicking Mash, who looked to her with saucer-like eyes.  “What is the meaning of this, Mash?”

“NOOOOO, MASTER!  ME SORRY!  ME SORRY!  ME NOT MEAN TO TAKE OFF!  WEAKLING DID IT!  DID BAD TO ME!”

“Doubtful.”  The evidence was obvious.  There way no way that Strong was able to defeat Mash in his current state, and the victimized mutant was only grateful his new master realized as much.  In Marlena’s hand was a long, coiled whip.  “Get on the wall.”

“NOOOO!  NOOOO!”  Mash rolled about the floor, his limbs frantically failing.  

“I’m not going to tell you again,” this prompted the beast to crawl to a wall.  For the first time, Strong was able to see his brother stand on both feet, place his arms high, with his palms flat against the wall.  Immediately, Strong thought of when he’d done the same, having had his arm relinquished thereafter.  Was Marlena going to do the same to Mash?

_Crack!_

The sound jostled Strong, making him flinch as a red gash marred the back of Mash’s left shoulder.  “AAAAAAAAAH!” he wailed, head thrown back as he screamed to the ceiling.  Once more that whip sliced the air and cut into his flanks.  Blood drizzled from his cuts.

“I told you, you weren’t allowed to eat Strong unless he did something bad, did I not?”  Mash continued to scream, “Did I _not_?”  Again she struck the creature and he cried out.

“MASTER!  MASTER!  NOOOO!  AAAAAH!”

Seeing Mash get what he deserved satisfied Strong, and he openly smiled.  “Yes. . . brother bite Strong.  Make ear hurt.  Strong not like when Mash bite.  Brother not listen to Marlena-master.”

“ME SAY SORRY!  ME SAY SORRY!”  The entirely of Mash’s back was draped by a thick vermillion curtain.  The whip induced wounds were so numerous, it blanketed the green of his skin.  His legs quaked where he stood, and tears poured down his face.  His back’s surface was retextured as the oozing gashes created deep crevices in his flesh.  Marlena walked up to Mash, leaned forward and licked his back, dragging her tongue across it as she gathered blood to imbibe; this action revealed some of the green.

“If you keep this bad behavior up, Mash, you’ll be the next on my dinner plate.  You wouldn’t want that would you?”

“M-ME NOT BE BAD ANYMORE!  ME BE GOOD!  ME LISTEN TO MARLENA-MASTER!  ME NOT GO ON DINNER PLATE!”

“Good.  Your punishment is over.”  Mash spun around and buried his face into Marlena’s neck and began nuzzling her and repeatedly professing how bad he wasn’t going to be.  He lowered himself back to the floor, and rubbed his face against her leg.  “Lay down.  I need to change your diaper.”  Marlena went over to a dresser drawer, and pulled out the padded white material in question.  Mash, who was laying on his back, lifted his legs in the air.  

Fascinated, Strong looked on as he scooted forward so she could place the diaper beneath him, and watched as she secured it around his legs and fastened it.  “Little humans wear white sack on bottom.  Brother not little human.  Brother is super mutant.  Why brother wear white sack on bottom like little human?”

“Because it’s cute,” that appeared to be Marlena’s answer for a lot of things.  When she’d finished, Mash crawled away and curled up on a massive dog pillow, and began whining.  A death glare was sent to Strong.

“Brother is bad.  Not listen.  Try to eat Strong and made ear hurt bad.”

Marlena approached Strong and lifted her hands.  Initially the mutant flinched when her fingers came nearer his face, but stilled, when she merely cupped it.  “Is that what he did?”  

Strong nodded, “Yes.”

“Does it hurt still?”

“Yes.”

She took a handkerchief and wiped the blood dripping from his face.  “How does it make you feel?”

“Bad!” complained the mutant.  “Face hurt!  Chest hurt!”

Marlena looked to Mash.  “Once again, you’re not suppose to eat Strong.”

Strong looked to his brother and smiled.

“You can however bite him.”

Strong’s nearly got whip lash given how fast he snapped his head to observe his new master.  

Mash rose from his resting place, his whimpering no longer, and a black toothy smile decorating his face.  “Heh, heh,” like a predator, he crawled to Strong eyes homing in on him.  “Me not can eat, but me can taste!  Chew!  Gnaw!”  A thick glob of saliva dripped down the corner of Mash’s mouth.

“Now Mash, if Strong fights back and hurts you, it’ll be your fault.”

“Don’t worry, Marlena-master.  Me not worried about weakling.  Him not have teeth or hands to hit.  Weakling is broken.  No good for fighting.  Only good for eating and filling me tummy with tasty weakling meat.”

“In that case.  I’ll be leaving you now.”  Marlena dipped down and kissed Mash’s cheek and pet his head, before heading to Strong, whose cheek she also kissed.  Thereafter she left the room.

Mash wasted no time going for Strong.  Swiftly he ran, and in an instant he ejected his form high into the air with arms and legs spread wide, and ensnared Strong’s body with both pairs of limbs.  His quarry was immediately taken to the floor, and forthwith Mash maneuvered behind him, and resumed his grapple, thick legs wrapped around Strong’s, and the mutant’s remaining arm painfully tucked behind him.

“AAARGH!  LET GO OF STRONG!”

Mash said not a word, instead he closed his eyes, and captured his brother mutant’s ear once more and began chewing.  Present on his face was an unmistakable beatitude, as he happily chewed, teeth crushing and pinching Strong’s remaining circular lobe.  Loud slurping and smacking filled the room as Mash sucked on the tiny piece of flesh and suctioned the blood into his mouth.

Tears fell from Strong’s eyes as he helplessly squirmed.

Mash was unable to stand still, again, maneuvering himself atop of Strong.  “Argh!” he whined.  He seemed frustrated.  “Why weakling meat taste _so good_?”  His eyes tunneled into Strong.  “TELL TO ME!” Mash roughly touched Strong’s facial wound.  “Marlena-master did this to.  Take weakling meat from chin!” Mash groaned.  He leaned down and smothered Strong’s chin wound his lips.  “Mmmm,” his mouth’s movements were noisy and frantic as he sloppily sucked the bottom of Strong’s face.  Pulling away, he examined Strong’s wound, and licked at the scabrous flesh.  Ropes of viscous drool bridged Mash’s mouth to Strong’s face.  

“NASTY BROTHER!  STRONG IS NOT FOOD!  STRONG IS BROTHER!  STRONG IS SUPER MUTANT!”

“YOU SHUT UP NOW!” screamed Mash.  He gripped Strong’s face and preceded to repeatedly slam his head into the hard floor.  

Unfortunately for Mash, in a burst of energy born of frustration, Strong swung his arm hitting Mash with a powerful blow to the side of his head, knocking the mutant off him.  Strong stood to his feet.  “LEAVE ALONE!”

Mash clutched his ear, whimpering as the pain filled his head.  “Gonna break you in half!”

Once again that door open, and in it stood Marlena.  She observed both mutants and shook her head.  “Strong.  It is time.  The client is here.”

Strong’s eyes widened.


	7. Biggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is possibly the most graphic and brutal chapter yet.

 

Down a long candle lit corridor, Strong was guided by Marlena.  Around his neck had been a collar, and attached to it and clutched in Marlena’s hand was a thick rattling chain.  All was quiet, and images of his prior experiences with being pimped repeatedly flashed in Strong’s mind.  The pain was unbearable.  In fact, the pain from when the humans gangbanged him had not gone away.  Tears streamed down his face.  He wanted to pull away from Marlena, but it was futile.  Not only had her strength deceptively matched, or even superseded his, but she was quick.  Escape was impossible.

Eventually, they made their way to a single door.  Light crawled out from it’s bottom and a shadow could be seen moving within.  Once it’d open, Strong came to see a a tall, broad-shouldered male.  He stood a good foot and a half above Marlena, and wasn’t that much shorter than Strong himself.  He’d not been scrawny like other humans Strong previously came across, but was instead muscular and stout.  His hair was long and auburn; pulled back into a ponytail.  The man’s pacing came to a halt, and he stared at Marlena and then to Strong.  “So this is it, huh?”

“So it would appear,” Marlena yanked on Strong’s chain, and swung him forward.  “As I’ve stated before.  You’re free to do as you wish, provided you don’t kill him or remove appendages.”

The man seemed angry, his fist curled at his side.  His eyes bore into Strong, and Strong stared back, his gaze equally as intense.  The customer approached, and in one quick fluid motion he backhanded Strong across the face.  “You don’t look me in the eye.”

Strong growled, but did as he was told.  This human may have been big.  But he was weak.  The difference in power between the man and Marlena was distinct, and if Strong wanted, he was sure he’d be able to kill him despite his injuries.  However, Marlena wouldn’t allow it, and if he’d done anything to hurt the human, Strong was sure she’d come up with a punishment worse than the last two.  

Marlena removed the chain.  “He is yours for the hour.  Whatever you command he shall do.  I’ll be watching to ensure he’s on his best behavior.”  With that Marlena walked away, settling into a chair positioned in a corner.  Next to her, was a table.  On it was a plate with thick strips of grilled super mutant meat drizzled in fresh blood.  She’d not done much to hide the green skin clinging to it.  Next to it, was a crystalline cup filled with blood.  

“What is your name?” the man asked Strong.

“Strong.”

The man backhanded him once more, “I said what is your name!”

Strong growled, kept his head low, and repeated louder, “Strong!”

Again the man slapped him, “No!  That’s not your name.  Your name is Trash.”

“Not Trash!  Strong’s name is Strong!”  He wouldn’t let someone so weak break him.

The man tolerated none of Strong’s back talk.  He kicked the mutant in his stomach, doubling him over, and punched the mutant in the face, before pushing his naked form to the floor.  “So, you like to talk back.  Think you’re tough is that it?”  He kicked Strong’s side repeatedly, stomping him without mercy.

“YARGH!”  Strong curled up.  Weaker or not, being stomped by a human was uncomfortable and painful.  

“Stand up!  And get on that slab!”

Strong’s stomach hurt, and he struggled for air.  He was slow rolling onto his belly, before standing.  As he walked to the slab situated in the middle of the room, the man slapped him hard in the back of the neck.  “Strong is hurt!  Not can move fast!”  Weakly, the mutant leaned across the small slab, and the man wasted no time bolting him in.  First securing his legs, then his arms to the sides.  Strong’s feet touched the floor, and his head hung off the side.

The position allowed Strong’s backside to be perched out, and his hole revealed.  Strong’s sphincter was a swollen mass riddled in deformities.  Hemorrhoids of various sizes lined his entrance, and the ruby red of his partially distended rectum was visible, forming a gruesomely bilious display that’d foretold all the mutant endured at the hands of his myriad attackers.  

The man touched his hole with the tip of his finger.  This made Strong wince.  “So, this isn’t your first time.  Looks like whoever did this broke you real good.”  The man spat on two of his fingers and roughly plunged them inside Strong’s wrecked green hole.

“AAAAAAH!” Strong’s body tensed.  Pain shot upward his spine, and his hamstrings felt like they were cramping.  The aggressor twisted his fingers and moved them in and out.  

“How does that feel, Trash?  You like that?”

Strong felt as if his hole was on fire.  “Not like!  Strong not want human to do to Strong!  Stooop!”

The man stuffed a third finger inside the mutant and preceded to twist his three digits and move them in and outward.  Tiny tears on and beyond Strong’s sphincter were irritated, making it impossible for the mutant to still himself.  “I’m going to show you exactly what happens to dumb green fucks who have a smart mouth.  Maybe after this you’ll learn when to shut up.”  The client extricated his fingers from Strong’s ruined green hole and maneuvered in front of his victim.  And it was then that the massive human pulled down his trousers and revealed a large phallus for Strong to see.  

The mutant’s eyes widened.  “NO!  NOT PUT INSIDE STRONG!  HURT!”  His cock was the circumference of a nuka cola bottle and just as long.  It was rigid and various veins stretched across its length.  The man punched the mutant in the mouth with as much force as he could muster.  The blow reopened Strong’s mouth wounds, blood dripping freely from the mutant’s lips.  “AARGH!” cried Strong.  It felt like a million stinging bees were incessantly pricking his gums with their torturous barbs.  

Moving behind Strong, the man gripped the back of the mutant’s neck.  “You sick freaks like pain!  Well, here’s how it feels to be on the receiving end you piece of shit!” Without prep, his corpulent length was plunged deep within Strong’s colon with inexorable fury.  His girth viciously fissured the mutant’s battered sphincter, drawing blood.  

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Strong’s scream was loud enough, that despite the room’s sound proof barrier, it appeared that the mutant’s agony would bypass it.  The man’s sonorous pounding danced with Strong’s cries as golden brown flesh violently collided with green skin.  Green muscles twitched and Strong’s toes flexed as blood dripped from his hole and slid down the back of his thighs.  “NOOOOOO!  NOOOOO!  STOOOOOP!”

“You fucking mutants think you’re so superior!  Think you can just come and kill my fucking family!” 

“IT HUUUUUUURTS!  IT HUUUUUURTS!  NO MORE!”

The man leaned forward and jabbed Strong in the face with effusive fury.  Over and over he pelted the mutant, blackening his eyes, busting his lip, and causing his nasal passages to bleed liberally.  “I’M THE ONE DOMINATING YOU NOW BITCH!  I’M SUPERIOR!”  Reluctantly Strong’s hole engulfed the man’s cock, squelching loudly as his puffy pucker greedily sucked the length.  In and out, his dick went, large balls slapping audibly against the mutant’s backside.

Despite it’s futility, Strong attempted to scramble away despite his restraints and knowing that his efforts would yield only disappointment.  His cries were loud and rumbling.

Marlena leaned forward in her seat.  What turned out to be another boring session, got far more interesting.  The pleasure of hearing and witnessing Strong’s torment reverberated through her spine with each grumbly cry the mutant involuntarily delivered.  She particularly admired the ruby glint the mutant’s assailant’s fists sported.  Before long, Strong no longer screamed in terror, instead he laid motionlessly upon the slab releasing a blood gurgling groan of displeasure.  His face was swollen to twice it’s size, and eyes forcibly shut.  The man kept drilling his insides without relent, almost as if he were attempting to turn churn Strong’s rectum into a fine butter.  Soon after, the man painfully extricated his penis from the mutant and ambled around the slab to face him.

“St-Strong. . . have pain. . . big pain. . . no—” the mutant’s words were truncated by the man roughly shoving his cock into the mutant’s mouth, forcing the creature to taste a mixture of his own blood and ass juices, and his attacker’s precum.  With teeth no longer an obstruction, the man was free to fervently pound to satisfaction, stimulated by rigid gums.  Strong choked and gagged, his green body convulsing in violent spasms, but the man simply gripped the top of Strong’s head with both hands as he pumped.  The pain in the back of Strong’s throat and the soreness in his jaw was excruciating but there was naught he could do.  There was a time where the human would have easily been crumpled against his might, but that time was no longer.  His throat was raw; he couldn’t scream even if he wanted to.  His body was numb.  All Strong’s senses could perceive was the pain on both ends of his body.  

The quick rhythmic thrusting of the man moving in and out of Strong’s throat got more erratic, then he stilled, having spilled his essence for the mutant to forcibly swallow.  He quickly removed his dick and Strong was immediately wracked with coughs in seriatim.  The man pulled up his pants, buckled them, then without warning lifted his booted foot to kick the mutant in the face.  Strong’s entire body twitched and convulsed.

Marlena looked to the man, and he looked to her.  Wordlessly he left the room.  “That was beautiful,” Marlena rose and walked over to the twitching mutant.  A single fingertip was pressed to the back of Strong’s neck as she slowly, yet gently, drug her long ruby nails down the mutant’s spine only stopping when she’d reached the small of his back.  “I suppose the entire hour was unnecessary,” she leaned in closer to her mutant slave, “I can smell your agony.  You’re seasoned so well, but I feel it’s still not enough.”  She leaned forward, opened her mouth, and sunk her teeth into Strong’s side.

“HUUUUURTS!” it was a delicately sensitive area.  Marlena hadn’t cared, she continued to dig her teeth deeper and moved her head from side to side.  Strong’s blood flowed into her mouth, the rich iron coaxing her appetite forth.  She jerked her head back thus extricating a hefty green chunk.  She chewed noisily as the warm squishy flesh tussled between her teeth, being sliced and divided.  Strong wailed loudly.  His nerves were oil, and Marlena’s teeth were like fire setting them alight.  The pain raced through every inch of him, almost paralyzing his body with how excruciating it felt.  “So delicious. . . ,” Marlena tilted her head back, her pupils rolled aback her skull revealing the white of her orbitals, and blood, covering her mouth, dripped inimically from her chin.  The taste of mutant’s blood was like a raging storm, strikes of wild pleasure coursing through her veins, and she could detect every minutia of misery condensed into Strong’s being.  It was euphoric, nigh orgasmic.  “Oh. . . !” she shuddered, “I seasoned you so well, I can’t. . . ,” she leaned forward and took another generous bite of the mutant’s side and groaned macabrely.   Every corpuscle of the mutant’s being was dulcet.  

“NOT EAAAAAAAAT!  NOT EAAAAAAAAT!” her teeth antagonistically pinched and pulled away skin and muscle.

“I’ve really outdone myself.  You’re the best I’ve ever tasted,” she dragged her tongue across Strong’s bloody wound like a cat lapping milk from a bowl.  “Today’s your lucky day.  Today you die.  I’m eating every inch of you, I don’t care if it rips me open. . . you’re so damn good.”

Strong couldn’t stop his sobbing, “NOOO!  NOOO!  STRONG NOT WANT MARLENA-MASTER TO EAT STRONG!  STRONG BE GOOD!  STRONG DO ALL MARLENA-MASTER SAY!”  He’d thought that since submitting after having his arm removed, he’d been safe; that he’d live without fear of consumption as did Mash; that he’d get the same adoration and treatment that his brother received.

This seemed to snap Marlena from her bloodlust, “Yes. . . you’re right.  You have, haven’t you?”  She pulled away from the wailing creature and regarded him.  “Perhaps I won’t kill you, but I must have your flesh.  Think of it as me giving you honor,” she released a sinister laugh.  “Is that not the super mutant way?”  Before Strong could respond, she released him from his thick metal restraints, only to replace his chain.  Negligent the blood leaking from his rectum, his face beaten beyond recognition, and the newly missing chunks from his flanks; she yanked him to the floor where he pathetically fell.  

“Argh!”

Without effort, she dragged him toward and out the door.  Blood trailed behind them as Strong’s cries carried throughout the building, smearing the wood floor.  After all the mutant endured, it was surprising he’d still tears to spill.  Despite his injuries, he did all he could to resist.  He kicked, rolled, and pulled on that chain, but it was pointless.  Marlena was going to eat him, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.  “STRONG NOT WANT TO BE ATED!  NOOO!  WHY HATE STRONG?”

Marlena answered matter-of-factly.  “I don’t hate you.  In fact, I like you quite a bit.  I just like the taste of your flesh more.  You see, Strong, this is all your fault.  Had you simply submitted when you’d the chance, none of this would be happening to you.  Well, not none of it, but you could have lived at my side like Mash.  You chose to resist.  You chose to defy me.  And it’s because of that you don’t have any teeth, why you’ve been turned into a green whore only worthy of being pimped, and why you’ll be nothing more to me than a meal.  However, I am feeling generous.  I feel as though you have come such a long way, and have earned a second chance at life, but only under certain conditions.  The choice is yours.  Do you want to live or do you want to die?”

“STRONG NOT WANT TO DIE!  NOT WANT MARLENA-MASTER EAT!”

“As you wish.  You’ve made your choices.  And you must take responsibility for them.  Everything comes back around some way or another.  As a super mutant, you thought it was okay to hurt people for fun and eat them.  So, because of karma, I was the one to hurt and eat you.  That’s the cycle of life.  Eventually we all get what we deserve one way or another.  You super mutants think humans deserve to be eaten because they are weak.  Well, you’re weak too, and oh so delicious.  It is my right to devour your flesh.  Even Mash thought the same way as other super mutants, and it because of that, that karma has allowed me to own him.  But after having seen me eat his leader and his brothers right before his eyes, he made his choice.  And his choice was to respect me as his new leader and master.”

Strong didn’t understand what karma was exactly, but he somewhat followed what Marlena said.  “Does that mean Marlena-master will be eaten some day, too?” he asked between sobs.

Marlena chuckled, “Probably.  Or something worse.  But I’ve accepted that, as should you.”  

They made it to Strong and Mash’s shared bedroom.  Once they’d entered Mash was immediately crawling over to Strong and sniffing his body.  “Mmm, Marlena-master bring weakling meat back to me.”  Mash took note of Strong’s beaten face and began licking it clean.  “Mmm!  So _good_!  Just want to bite and chew and eat!” he whined.

“Soon, Mash.  Soon.  Strong has made a bargain.”

Mash stopped lapping the blood from Strong’s face.  “Bargain?” his voice slightly increased in pitch, his puerile curiosity piqued.  “What is bargain?”

“A deal.  Or rather a promise.  Strong wants to live, but he has agreed to be allowed to only under certain conditions.  The condition is Strong will have his remaining arm and both of his legs eaten off.”

Strong’s eyes widened,  “NO!  MARLENA-MASTER NOT SAY TO STRONG!”

“I told you that you get to live under certain conditions.  You agreed.  It’s not my fault that you agreed without first asking what those conditions were.”

The news excited Mash.  “Me happy!  Me wait all day and all night for more of weakling meat!  Ready to eat weakling meat.”

Strong tried to maneuver away, but was instead prevent by Marlena who held that chain taught.  She bent down and pat Mash’s green head and smiled at him.  “Don’t worry, you will.  I’m going to grill him up nice and good with some tarberry glaze.”

Mash’s eyes sparkled, “Glaze!  Me like glaze!  Me want tatoes with weakling meat and. . and. . . and. . . uh. . . ,” Mash looked to the floor, deep in thought.  

“Don’t think too hard,” Marlena reached forward and cupped Mash’s chin and lightly stroked his craggy skin.  She handed Strong’s chain to Mash.  “Carry him to the back.”

Without a word, Mash fisted the chain and began galloping out of the room at top speed, knocking over whatever got in his way, as he dragged Strong along through the halls.  His body was tossed, turned, and bumped inconsiderately against the walls as Mash rounded corners with him.

“NOOOOOO!”  Strong did anything he could to slow Mash’s momentum.  He tried folding himself into a ball, and even tried to hook his arm around some door jambs, but nothing worked.  Mash’s determination was indefatigable.

Peaking out from a room, Josiah looked towards the galloping Mash and gasped when he saw the luggage he’d been carrying.  “Mash!  What are you doing?”

Mash stopped, and engaged Josiah with an unblinking stare.  He didn’t move, and only spoke when Strong groaned, “Out of me way, Jo-sigh-uh!”

“JOSUH!” cried Strong.  “HELP STRONG!  BROTHER AND MARLENA-MASTER GOING TO EAT STRONG’S LEGS AND ARM!”

Startled, Josiah rushed towards Mash.  “Let him go!”

Mash punched the floor and snarled.  “No!  Me wait long time for weakling meat!  Jo-sigh-uh no tell me what to do.  Not master.  Marlena-master say me can have!  Marlena-master share weakling meat with me!”

“No!  I’m not letting you hurt Strong anymore!  He’s been through enough!”

The sound of clacking heels brought all conversation to a halt.  Strong started crying louder, his body shaking.  He’d known who that was.  “Why do you choose to go against me, dearest Josiah?”  Marlena emerged from the shadows and into view.  “Have I not ensured your wellbeing for the last five-hundred-and-seventeen years?”

Josiah looked to his feet, “You have.  I’m not denying that you’ve always looked out for me and taken care of me, but this is wrong!  It’s mean!”

“But it is who we are by our vary nature.  We’re predators.  Strong here is our prey.  And he’s very delicious.”

“Then what about Mash?  You don’t eat him!”

“Because Mash is very special to me,” once beside Mash, Marlena pet and rubbed his bald green head.  “And he’s so very cute.  How could I possibly eat him?  Look at him.”

Josiah looked to Mash, who’d been on all fours with his usual white diaper hugging his bottom, and drool dripping from his parted lips.  Josiah noted the top of Mash’s asymmetrical head and the scars littering his body.  It was proof of all the super mutant endured at Marlena’s hand.  Mash’s skin was hard and craggy, yet soft due to the tender care Marlena put into pampering him.  “If he’s so special, then let me keep Strong!  He’s special to me.”

“St-Strong want stay with Josuh!  Strong like Josuh!” pleaded the mutant in question.  

High laughter rang from Marlena’s lips.  “Don’t you remember how you even got here?  It was Josiah who tricked you and lured you to me.  All so that I can eat you.”

“But I just thought you were going to kill him and be done.  I didn’t think you were torturing him!”

“Does it really matter?  I’ve always been one to play with my food.  Regardless his consumption was eminent.  How do you think the meat I provide tastes so delicious?  Fear and agony are the two key ingredients.  Every vampire knows that.  Perhaps if you’d not been so weak and collected your own food, you’d know that.”

Mash laughed, “Heh-heh-heh!  Marlena-master say Jo-sigh-uh weak.”

Marlena pointed at Strong.  “Just look at those marvelous legs.  So thick and juicy.”

Strong sniffled, “Not thick-juicy!”  This comment made Marlena laugh.

Josiah clenched his fists, “This isn’t right!  Please, Marlena!  You’re better than this.  Remember how you use to be?  Before you were turned.”

“Before I was turned, I was weak.  I had no voice, and I had no power.  I was subject to the every tyrannical whim of Father just as you were.  Had it not been for me, remember you’d be bones covered in a blackened decaying sludge tucked away in a wooden box.  I saved you!  Allowed you to experience life!  To have true freedom!”

Josiah sighed, “I know. .  I know. . . but please.  I don’t ask for much and I know you’ve done all you could for me.  But please just grant me this one thing.”

For a moment, Marlena regarded Josiah, before she sighed in defeat.  “Fine.  But you shan’t keep Strong.  I will however allow him to live amongst us as _my_ pet.  Though if he misbehaves, if he defies me, if _you_ betray me; his flesh is mine.”

“Thanks,” Josiah smiled.

Mash released a panicked groan, “So, me not get to eat weakling meat?”  He looked to Josiah and turned his head around to observe Marlena standing aback him, and resumed this action in frantic repetition.

“I’m afraid not.  Release Strong.”

Mash dropped the chain and began crying, tears pouring down his face as he loudly sobbed.  “But weakling meat is good!  Me want!”  He sat on his butt, and covered his face with his hands, his body shaking.  Marlena sighed and ambled over to him, lowered to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Mash.   She pressed her cheek to his and gently rocked him from side-to-side.

Strong was relieved, especially when he’d felt Josiah rush to him and release the collar from his neck.  “J-Josuh help Strong,” he couldn’t believe it.  Never before did he think he’d be so grateful to another, especially one that wasn’t a super mutant.  “Strong be friends with Josuh.  Strong like Josuh always.  Josuh is brother to Strong.”

Josiah smiled, “Likewise.  C’mon, stand up.”  He helped the battered Strong to quivering feet, and guided him back down the hall.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  

As Strong walked, he passed Marlena, and couldn’t help but lock eyes with the vampire.  Her vibrant blues were dull and without color; black like an endless void.  She terrified Strong.  He knew this wasn’t to be his last barbarous experience at Marlena’s behest.  Those soulless eyes told him that she would not take defeat easily; that she’d a lot more in store for him.

 

XXX

 

All was peaceful for a few weeks, until the closing of the mutants’ bedroom door had both Mash and Strong bolting upright.  At the entrance had been the one person Strong dreaded.  

“Marlena-master!” Mash was excited to her, immediately crawling to their vampire master.  She wore a thick white nightgown that covered her body in nigh totality; only her feet poking from the flared bottom, her hands from the sleeves, and her neck from the top.  Her curly black hair hung freely, and in her hands was a lit lantern.  “Marlena-master strong!  Make fire obey!  Marlena-master come for playing?”

“No.  I’ve come to show you our new meal.”  Strong was grateful she’d not come for him.

Mash frowned, “Me not want new,” he started whining.  “Just want weakling meat still, but say me not can have.”

“I’m going to make this one taste just as delicious.”

The peaked Mash’s interest.  He began panting vehemently.  “Taste like weakling meat?” he exclaimed.  

Strong was curious.  He figured Marlena captured another one of his brothers.  Though he didn’t want to see or think of another super mutant, besides Mash, being hurt; he was grateful Marlena’d moved on from him.  Still, Strong hated living with the psychotic vampire and the demented Mash.  He just wanted to leave and go back to the blue human.  The blue human didn’t hurt Strong.

“Come.  Both of you,” commanded Marlena.  “Witness the seasoning.”  She left the room and the mutants followed, especially Mash, whose bulky body crawled eagerly behind her. 

After a short while, they went to the the torture chamber that’d previously housed Strong.  And not only had they been greeted with a super mutant, but they’d been greeted with two.  One had been strapped down in a horizontal stone slab, and the other sat upright in slab perpendicular to it, his back resting against the cool stone.  Both fidgeted.

“HUMAN!  GET OFF METAL!”

“BROTHERS!”

Mash began laughing, “Heh-heh-heh.  Snack time!”

There however was something familiar about one of the mutants, and it hadn’t taken Strong long to notice.  “Biggy. . . ,” he glared at the upright mutant, his green eyes narrowing.

“Strong!”

Marlena looked to Strong, then to Biggy, and back again.  “So, you two know each other.”

Strong grumbled, “Biggy stay with Strong in tower.  Locked Strong away with Rex-human together with brothers.  Call Strong weak!  Wanted to throw Strong off tower and make Strong dead!  Strong hate Biggy!”

Biggy glared.  “Knew you were weak!  You friends with human!”

Faster than the mutants could blink, Marlena left her place beside Strong and Mash, and was instead leaning in from behind Biggy, who jumped at the sight of her.  “See, that’s where you’re wrong.  I may look human, but I’m anything but.”  She stuck her tongue out and dragged it from Biggy’s chin and upward his cheek.  He squirmed, trying to angle his face away, but Marlena simply captured his mutant ear with her teeth, though refrained from biting painfully.

“YOU STOP THAT, HUMAN!”

Marlena laughed and pulled away.  “You’ll taste delicious after you’re seasoned.”  She looked to her pets and pointed to the lying super mutant.  “Show Biggy what’s in store for him.  I’m giving you the first taste.”

Mash needn’t be told twice.  He ran over to the stone slab and stood to his knees, and looked down at the struggling mutant before him.

“Free us, brother.”

Mash said nothing.  He leaned forward and began sniffing the mutant before him.

“Agh!  What doing?” complained the prisoner.  “Not smell, brother.  Free!  Get metal off!”

Mash stared unblinkingly at the sacrifice, eyes locking with his fellow mutant.  And without a word he took his index finger to the canthus of his brother’s eye and pressed his digit between it and his orbital.  The mutant screamed loudly as blood poured down his face, the massive wriggling finger digging deeper into his skull.  His body twitched and bucked against those restraints, and finally Mash scooped out his eye.  It remained tethered to the mutant’s skull via the optic nerve and vessels.  Callously Mash severed it with a violent tug and smashed the eyeball into his mouth, chewing rapidly like a squirrel eating nuts.  “Me like eye.  Makes tasty juice in me mouth.”  He repeated the same extraction method with the other, but this time fisted it, and crawled over to Strong.  He outstretched his hand and opened it.  “Me share.”

So, there was still a remnant of a super mutant left within Mash.  Strong looked at the eyeball and held out his hand, only for Mash to place it inside.  Strong may have been missing four fingers, but he was still able to fold his hand to cup it.  He looked at Biggy, glared, and smashed the eyeball into his mouth.  It took a bit of pressure, and his mouth still hurt, but it squished easily against Strong’s gums; a burst of salty fluid exploded into his mouth.  He used his remaining back molars to chew it quickly, relishing in the taste.  

The victim was beyond hysteria, and Biggy merely glared.  “You traitors!  You help this human?  You hurt one of our ow— AAAAAH!”  His lecture was truncated by Marlena sinking her fangs into his craggy neck and shaking.  Strong, having experienced it before, knew how much pain Biggy was in.  He was happy.

Marlena pulled away, and her white incisors dripped with crimson.  “Delicious.”  She maneuvered to Biggy’s front.  “You’re going to die in here, but only after I’ve had my fun with you.  But first, watch.”  She went over to a surgical tray that’d been sitting next to the captured prey and quickly retrieved a surgical knife.  She made her way to the wailing mutant and pressed the tool to the middle of his forehead.  The metal easily sunk beneath the skin and muscle of his skull, and fluidly Marlena began to glide the blade around the circumference of his cranium.  Blood oozed from the created crevice and leaked onto the slab.  The mutant’s green legs thrashed, but Marlena continued her vivisection.   Next was procured a circular electric saw.  The noise the machine made when it was cut on was deafening, and Marlena wasted no time going over the prior cut she’d made to Biggy’s head with it.  White particles sprayed outward, not going towards the vampires face, only coming to a stop once she completed her task.  She lifted the mutant’s head to continue her circular cut, and once done she pulled away the verdant skull cap, holding it high into the air.

Strong had never seen such a thing, and was mesmerized.  Biggy screamed at the sight, while Mash bounced in excitement where he stood.  “How brother still alive?” asked Strong as he observed the screaming mutant.

“He’s going to die in a bit from blood loss, but it’s because I made the cut without harming the brain,” answered Marlena.  She walked over to the a counter.  On it had been various ingredients to prepare a meal.  She scooped up a handful of tarberries and placed them within the skullcap, procured a pestle, and preceded to grind the berries into a paste.  The blood seated at the bottom of the bone made this process easier, the berries easily incorporating into the mixture.  She sprinkled a few tea spoons of sugar and continued to stir, and eventually poured the concoction into a heated pot.

“Mmm!”  Mash audibly sniffed the air.  “Me like the smell of glaze.”

Strong walked closer to observe.  Sprawled about the counter was a stick of butter, some vegetables, spices, and a myriad of utensils.  “Why use all?  Super mutants not use so much things.  Just stick and pot,” or just ate the raw flesh more often than not.

“And that’s why you creatures are terrible cooks.”  Marlena divided the butter in half and placed it on a skillet.  Strong was amazed by both the sizzle and scent.  As the butter melted, Marlena went back to the super mutant and wasted no time reaching inside of his head.  The lobotomized mutant’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  Marlena yanked the brain free and watched as the squishy wet organ bobbled in her palms, somewhat flattening in her hands.  The victim stilled completely.  Dead.  Marlena pinched a piece off and popped it in her mouth and chewed.  “This will make an excellent meal.”

“YOU STUPID DUMB HUMAN!” screamed Biggy.  “YOU WILL PAY!  YOU WILL DIE!”

“Open up, you two.”  She pinched a piece of the brain off twice, and each time placed the drams into Mash and Strong’s waiting mouths.  Both eagerly ate.

“So good!  Me not have brain in long time!  Me glad Marlena-master give to!”

Strong chewed.  He didn’t want to eat it, but anything to upset Biggy was worth it to him.  Still though, the brain tasted delicious.  “Strong like taste.  Can Strong have more?”

“In a moment.  It’ll taste even better once the meal is complete.”  Marlena placed the brain on a cutting board and forthwith divided into many smaller sections with a knife.  Various herbs and seasonings, that’d been prepared prior, were tossed over it, and together with the brain was placed into the skillet and tossed around to be coated with the butter.  The sizzle filled the room, and Strong couldn’t help but sniff the air.  It was pleasantly aromatic and caused his stomach to growl.

Mash crawled to Biggy, who looked angrily down at him.  “You stupid mutant!  You not dog!” proclaimed the captive.

Mash growled and punched Biggy in the stomach, knocking the air from him.  “You food.  You not talk.  Me eat you whole!”  He faced the corpse, and reached his fingers inside the exposed skull and scooped up blood and a mucous-like substance with his fingers, and brought it to his lips.  “Mmm,” he sucked them clean.    

“All done,” Marlena called out.  In an instant Mash galloped over to her.  She carried in her hands two plastic dog bowls.  Each contained the pan seared brain and a side of mashed tatoes drizzled in tarberry glaze.  Setting the bowls upon the floor and next to the slab, Marlena smiled as Mash immediately dove his face in to the food and sloppily scarfed down as much as he could.  Strong looked at the bowl, then to his master, who only nodded to him, before lowering to his knees and planting his face in the bowl as well.  The food was beyond excellent, and was better than anything Strong could remember tasting.  How was Marlena able to make flesh taste better?  Whatever she’d done, Strong wanted more.  Lots more.  Afterall, who knew when he’d get to eat something as delicious again.  Marlena’s disposition towards him was ever shifting, and as far as he knew she’d kill and eat him tonight.  His and Mash’s lips loudly smacked as both fervently licked every conceivable inch of the bowls.  If one was blind, they’d easily have mistaken the snorting mutants for pigs.

“Now,” Marlena retrieved a small hammer and made her way to Biggy.  “What were you saying about me paying?”

Biggy glared, “You not scare me, human!  I will break you!”

“Not if I break you first,” and in an instant, that hammer was slammed down onto the knuckles of Biggy’s hand.  The creature released a blistering howl.  “In fact, I’m going to smash every bone you have.  You won’t be able to talk or walk by the time I get done with you.  Then I’m going to eat every morsel of your being.  But first,” she turned her back to her prey, and instead retrieved a plate of food, “I’ll settle with eating this first.”  A forkful of food was brought to her lips.  “Exquisite.” 

“Strong want more,” the mutant said lifting his head.

“No.”

Mash was the next to speak, “Can me have more?”

“No.”

Mash started whining, “But me be good. . .”

“Indeed.  And while you can’t have more of our prey, you can have more of something special,” Marlena lowered two bowls to the floor.  “Pudding.”

Immediately both mutants dove their faces into the pudding, getting it all over their cheeks and chins as they wriggled and shook their heads around the bowls.  Strong loved the pudding.   Not only was it gentle on his gums, but it was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten.  He wasn’t quite sure what it was made of, but he didn’t care.  He’d been so caught up in his dessert that he jumped at the sound of a boisterous scream.

Behind him,  Marlena was repeatedly stabbing Biggy with her fork, the metal continuously piercing his arm and flanks, the mutant shifting uncomfortably in his stone seat.  Marlena licked her fork free of blood, before piercing a piece of brain and chewing it thereafter.  Biggy wailed as he slowly bled, his eyes radiating death.  “SIDE HUUURT!” 

“A lot more than that is going to hurt soon enough,” Marlena chuckled.

To everyone’s surprise, that  door opened, “What are you all doing?”  It was Josiah.  His eyes widened at the sight of the dead super mutant missing the top of his head, the bound and bleeding Biggy, and Mash and Strong’s animalistic consumption of pudding from dog bowls.  “Marlena!”

  “What?” the elder vampire smirked.  “I didn’t hurt Strong as promised, so I found another meal to play with.  They’re delicious, too,” she extended her fork which held an impaled piece of grey matter, “Want some?”

“I prefer just blood.  Thanks.” 

“Suit yourself,” Marlena quickly deposited the morsel on her tongue and chewed.  

“Jo-Josuh,” called out Strong.  He stood up and walked over to Josiah, a combination of blood, specks of brain matter, and smeared pudding sloppily decorated his face.  “Van-per should eat brain.  Is good.  Will make van-per stronger.”

For a moment Josiah regarded Strong, disbelief written across his face.  “You know what it feels like to be eaten, how could you be okay with eating one of your brothers?”  
“Biggy traitor.  Do bad to Strong.  If Brother friend to Biggy, then Brother not friend to Strong.  Strong will eat them all!”

This response made Josiah angry.  “You know what, maybe I was wrong about you.  I thought you were good and different from the others, and thought you deserved help.  But clearly I was wrong!  You’re on your own!”

Strong was confused, “Josuh not be friends with Strong anymore?”

“No!  You’re just like the others!”

“Finally you see clearly.  These creatures are nothing more than meals and loyal servants.  They haven’t the capability of righteousness.”  Marlena set down her plate, which she’d already cleared, just in time to witness Josiah storming from the room.  “Now time for desert," Marlena approached the mutant corpse. 

Mash peered up, "Marlena-master not want to have pudding?"

She shook her head, "No. Tonight I'm in the mood for face," she looked to Biggy. "One day this will be you instead of your dead brother."  Biggy snorted, but gasped when Marlena cupped the mutant's head, leaned forward and bit into his cheek. The skin had not yet cooled and retained elasticity. She groaned as she twisted her head this way and that. Teeth slowly drug green skin downward revealing the red muscle sheathed beneath like the wrapper of a candy bar being peeled off to reveal the underlying chocolate. "Delicious," she moaned between her teeth. The mutant's green skin was stretched like gooey cheese from a pizza as it bridged the creature's dead face and Marlena's mouth. Her tongue guided more of the skin into her mouth as she chewed. 

"LEAVE BROTHER'S FACE!  YOU NOT EAT, HUMAN!" screamed Biggy. 

Marlena tore the skin free, chewed, and swallowed. "Have you not learned by now?" she laughed at Biggy while lapping away at the blood before her. "I do what I want.  I'm your new leader."  She bit the mutant's chin, setting for gnawing a moment before tearing away a green meaty piece. "The chin's my favorite part, especially when a super mutant is alive and screaming as he feels my teeth sink into the bottom of his face.  I like to be close to their screams.  Isn’t that right, Strong?"

Strong had watched the entire display. He bristled at the mention of his name in the same sentence of chins being eaten. He knew too well that pain, his own chin and pieces of meat along his jawline being proof. "Y-yes!  Strong's chin hurt bad when Marlena-master eat. Still hurt!  Not like pain."

"My next favorite is the ear," Marlena covered the dead mutants ear with her lips as she bit down. The cartilage was tough and oddly shaped, so she was forced to shake her head and chew fastidiously. Her dedication was rewarded thereafter as the ear left the skull. Quickly was it chewed and swallowed. "Do you remember that as well, Strong?  Tell Biggy all about it."

Strong gulped, "Marlena-master bite ear. Hurt Strong bad!  Marlena-master teeth hurt, Marlena-master teeth tear off Strong's ear. Bad pain follow. Strong not can hear good."

A loud snarl broke out as Mash tackled Strong to the floor and bit his remaining ear. He pulled and pulled as the mutant victim thrashed. 

"AAAAAAH!" cried Strong. 

It didn't take long until Marlena kicked Mash between the eyes forcing him to release Strong. In an instant, Mash scrambled backwards fear written over his face and tears falling from his eyes. "M-me not eat!  O-only ta-taste!  Me hear all about tasty weakling meat!  Make me want!"

“Liar!  You interrupted when you had no business to!"  Marlena jumped atop Mash and tightly gripped his face. "You will be punished!"  She snapped her teeth shut over Mash's chin, the pressure increasing. 

"AAAAAH!  MASTER NOOOO!" Mash kicked his legs out but otherwise did nothing to resist Marlena. His face was stuck in a tear stained grimace as he sobbed, his tiny black bottom teeth apparent. He viewed his master through a watery gaze as she showed no symptoms of relenting. She increased the pressure of her bite, and blood began leaking from Mash's chin. "AAAAAAH!   AAAAAAH!  ME CHIN HUUURT!"  Marlena increased the pressure further and Mash began a frantic deep raspy wail no longer articulating himself. The pain was unbearable.  

From Strong’s perspective, all he could see was Mash’s white diaper and huge legs thrashing about while Marlena sat on top of him and leaned over.

Then Marlena released. But just as quickly she slammed her fangs repeatedly into his thick neck. Her fingernails began sharply digging into his side and drew further blood. 

Marlena picked up that metal dog bowl and began a truculent flurry of aggression. She slammed the bowl repeatedly against Mash's face. Blood poured from his nose and bruises formed on his skin, large lumps rising. "Bad, mutant!" she angrily yelled. "Bad!  Bad!"  She stood up and turned her back to Mash, who laid unrestrained and spread eagle upon the floor screaming hysterically as blood covered his face. "Strong!"

He stiffened, ”Y-yes, Master?" there was no telling what Marlena would do, and Strong was petrified. Never did he think she'd beat Mash as she had. 

"Taste Mash."

Strong looked to Marlena then to the bawling Mash. With not much choice in the matter, he gadded over to Mash, and looked down upon him. The crying super mutant's face was profusely leaking blood, which mingled with both shed tears and saliva. Strong straddled Mash's body. 

"Weakling, go away!" cried Mash. Though he clearly protested Strong's being there, he did nothing to remove him. 

Being called a weakling angered Strong. "No. Strong not weak. Mash is weak!"  At once he lowered his head stuck his tongue out, licking a clean trail across Mash's face. Strong's eyes widened. His brother mutants blood was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. There was an indescribable sweetness to it, though it had still maintained it's coppery base. Strong groaned, and open his mouth wider before sealing his lips around Mash's chin. Frantically he sucked, and finally Mash began resisting. He bucked his body upward forcing Strong to release. This angered Strong. "STRONG WILL TASTE!  NOT STOP STRONG!  BROTHER TASTE GOOD!"  Strong struck Mash about the nose with his remaining arm, further aggravating the creature's wound. Using his molars, Strong captured Mash's chin. 

Marlena's foot came to rest on Mash's leg. "So finally you've tasted the deliciousness of true agony. Such an ability is a commonality super mutants and vampires seem to share. Take in his suffering. Feed on his pain as he has yours. Mash has been seasoned for such a long time.” 

Strong and Mash wrestled on the floor, with Strong finding a latent strength he didn’t know he’d had.  To his annoyance, Mash struggled, twisting and turning his body as best he could.  “HOLD STILL AND STOP FIGHTING!  STRONG WILL EAT YOU!”

“WEAKLING, GET OFF!  ME TEAR OUT HEART!”

“That’s enough, you two.”  The softly spoken command from Marlena was all it took for the mutants to stop.  Strong removed himself from his opponent, drool dripping from his mouth.  “Mash, stand up.”  The diaper-wearing mutant shot upright like a missile, standing to all-fours.  His limbs were wobbly, but he hadn’t faltered.  “Step out of line again, Mash, and I’m going to rip out your throat, tear open your chest, pull out your organs, cut you into pieces, and make sure I sit and savor each and every inch of you as you slide down my throat and sit inside my stomach.  You’ve gotten too comfortable.  Every day you increasingly test my patience.  Are you that stupid that you don’t know your place by now?”

“M-me not disobey Marlena-master anymore.  Me do all Marlena-master say.  Me not do bad, me only do good.  Not want Marlena-master eat.” 

“Good.  And I hope not.  I’m kind of curious as to how your brain tastes.  Don’t make me think too much about it.”

Strong looked at Mash.  He hoped his brother mutant would do bad.  He wanted Marlena to eat him, _he_ wanted to eat him.  Mash tasted better than the brain they’d eaten, and he rather have him than it.   

Strong watched as Marlena spun around and faced Biggy once more, who seemed to have grown weary due to his injuries.  “I have so much in store for you,” afterwards she turned her back to him.  “Come Mash and Strong.  It’s time you both returned to bed.”

 

XXX

 

A long time had passed before Strong saw Marlena again.  To sustain himself, he’d gorged himself with fresh flesh via the feeding tube Marlena provided, and was even regaining his stamina by running on the wheel Marlena gifted him.  It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought, when he followed the rules.  The only thing Strong truly missed was being able to plunder the Commonwealth.  He’d give anything to be able to feel the weight of his hammer in his palm again, but alas it wasn’t to be given the severity of his injuries.  When Marlena took his arm and hand, she’d also taken with them his pride.  A super mutant he may have been in body, but the mutant within had been vanquished.  He was a shell of his imposing self.  He was a threat to no one.

“Heh heh, weakling not have arm.  Me eat.  Taste good.  Weakling meat is best,” Mash would say.  Occasionally those words provoked a fight, most especially when Mash would follow up with an assault, but most times Strong grumbled.  Fighting Mash wasn’t worth it, he’d had the advantage, and often times it led to him biting Strong for hours.   Mash even tried to mimic Marlena by attempting to suck the blood from his neck more than once.  “Me can’t wait til Marlena-master say me can eat.  Like weakling meat.”  Strong and Mash barely said a word to one another while confined in the room, but more than enough times, Mash would dwelt over eating Strong.  And even when he’d not said a word, he rarely took his eyes off Strong for more than a few moments.  He was fixated.  “Argh!” he would often groan, clutching his head, and sometimes banging it repeatedly against the wall.  “Want weakling meeeeeeat!  So good!”

Then it happened.  Marlena entered that room clad in her classic black vinyl, swords sheathed upon her back.  It made Strong nervous.  What was she going to do?  Was now the time for him to die.

Happily, Mash crawled quickly to her, pressed his face to her leg, and nuzzled vigorously.  “Marlena-master come back to me!  Not see in long time,” smiled the creature.

“It has been a while hasn’t it,” Marlena agreed.  She reached down and fondly pet Mash’s head.  “Feeling better since your last punishment?”

“Yes!  No worry, me not hurt!  Me strong like Marlena-master say!”

“Good,” she looked from Mash to Strong.  “Come with me.  A client awaits.”

Strong felt the pit of his stomach drop.  The last client had almost killed him, and he wasn’t too fond on seeing another.  But what else was he to do.  His sole purpose in life was not to pillage and destroy, but to now obey the every command of Marlena.  “Yes, Marlena-master.  Strong obey you.”  He stood from the corner he’d grown accustomed to laying in and ambled after her.

Mash released a distressed whine, “Me not can come, too?”

“No.”  That door closed in Mash’s face, and thereupon she secured it.  “Let us go.”  She wasted no time guiding Strong down the hall.  He was promptly given a bath, and afterwards he was forced to bend forward and touch his toes, as a tube of warm water was gently inserted inside of him.  Over and over, the warm water was shot into his insides until Marlena deemed him clean enough to meet the client.  When they’d entered the designated room, Strong was met with an unexpected sight, for found to a stone slab was Biggy.  He looked much different since Strong last saw him.  Scars, bruises, and a missing ear was noticeable.  Not only that, but all of his teeth had been extracted.  Also present in the room was the client, who’d been circling Biggy’s slab.  “Here you are.”

“Nice, nice,” spoke the man.  He had a buzz cut, and was dressed entirely in road leathers.  “Is it possible for me to watch the two, _play_ together?”

“Certainly.”  A key was pulled from the front of her suit, and Marlena wasted no time unlocking Biggy from the slab.  Violently she pushed the mutant in the back of the head, prompting him to groan in pain.  “You listen, and you listen well.  You act out of hand and I’ll make sure you regret it.”  With a slap, she walked away and took her usual position in the corner chair.  This time, resting on the table beside her, had been a plate upon which a bloody slab of meat rested.  Strong knew enough at this point to know the flesh was super mutant in origin.

“Your names,” spoke the man.  “What are they?”

Strong knew how this went, so answered at once.  “Strong’s name is Strong.”

The man nodded, and turned to Biggy, “And yours?”

“My name. . . is Biggy,” stubbornly answered Strong’s nemesis.  There was still defiance in his tone when he spoke.  Strong could tell this was to be his first time with a client.

“Now Strong, do me a favor.  I want you to press your hands upon the stone and bend over.”

Strong stiffened a moment.  He wanted to resist, but diffident footsteps brought him to position, and soon enough he complied with the man’s request, bending over.  “L-like this?” asked the green brute.

“Yes, exactly like that.  Perfect!”  The man looked to Biggy.  “Now, Biggy.  I want you to walk behind Strong, and get on your knees.”

Biggy grumbled, but otherwise complied.

“Yes, yes!  Like that!  Now. . . take your hands and spread Strong’s ass apart, and lick his hole.”

“Human is weird,” retorted Biggy.

“Now, now; do what you’re told or else your mistress here will have to punish you.”

That was the motivation Biggy needed.  He pressed his massive hands to Strong’s craggy nates, and pried his buttocks apart.  “Argh!” he groaned.  “You butt!  It is wrong!” he couldn’t help but take in the sight of the various lesions and bumps across the surface of Strong’s entrance.   

“Taste him,” commanded the client.

“No!  Not taste!  Not do!”  The client didn’t give Biggy much choice in the matter, for he simply pushed his head unexpectedly against Strong.  “Lick!”

Strong could feel Biggy’s massive face between his cheeks, as well as the vibrations from the muffled words he spoke.  He shook his head vehemently in resistance, and Strong couldn’t help the arching of his back and the bending of his knees.  It felt good.

“Lick. I better here some slurping.”

It took a moment, but soon Strong felt something warm and stiff graze over his sphincter, and he was able to deduce it’d been Biggy’s tongue.  “Mmm,” he groaned, “Strong feel good.  Strong like. . .” each wet swipe of Biggy’s tongue birthed a grumbly mewl from Strong, who furthered the spacing of his feet. 

“Get your face deep in there. Stick your tongue inside,” the man kept his had pressed firmly to the back of Biggy’s head. Biggy screamed loudly into Strong’s ass, and the client roughly shifted his head around. “That's it!  You only get to come up for air once you do what you're told.”

While Biggy was easily powerful enough to defy his aggressor, it was the fear of his sadistic new master that beget his compliance. His wriggling wet tongue wiggled deeply between Strong's deformed sphincter, and fastidiously he licked the inside of his walls. “Oooh!  Oooh!” moaned Strong. In the past, he'd associated objects in his butt with pain, but Biggy’s tongue quickly dispelled that misconception. “Biggy make Strong feel good. Strong want Biggy to lick more!”

“That's enough of that,” the client released Biggy, who immediately removed his face from between Strong big green ass panting profusely. The mutant made audible gasps for air. 

“N-no more!”

“Suit yourself. But if you don't want to use your tongue eating your friend's ass, you'll have to use it in other ways.”  Neither mutant knew it, but the client’s pants were a puddle at his waist, and his cock at attention. And before Biggy could protest, he gripped the side of the mutant’s head, and forced him down on his cock. Biggy choked and gagged initially, but soon pushed the human away. 

“NOT DO TO ME, YOU WEAK WORTHLESS HUMAN!”

Suddenly the tip of one of Marlena's swords was pressed at the base of Biggy’s neck. “Either you can obey orders, or I can cut off your head. I'm not to be tested. You know very well that I've no qualms killing you.”

“THEN KILL ME, HUMAN!  THERE IS HONOR IN DEATH!”

“Oh, I most certainly shall!”  Marlena hoisted that sword high, and in a single swipe severed both of Biggy's legs at the middle of his thighs. His body fell to the side and blood gushed freely. He'd been too shocked to feel pain, but instead his screams were due to his inability to process what had transpired. 

“MY LEGS!  YOU TAKE OFF!”  It was moments later that the pain finally registered, thus commenced the desperate screams of agony. If Biggy hadn't any regrets in life, testing Marlena was certainly the first. The client was as shocked by the display as Strong had been, his tumescence since becoming flaccid. Marlena exited the room, and with her return, she carried in her now gloved hands, iron rods with scalding circular plates attached to the ends. 

“Lift this pitiful creature’s legs upward if you would,” she asked of the client. It'd taken him a moment to compute the request, but once it registered, he obeyed. The circular plates were pressed down onto Biggy's exposed raw flesh, and his screams intensified concomitant the sizzle. He shook violently, trying to escape the pain, but it was futile. The flowing blood was no more, and with Biggy's exsanguination no longer problematic, she looked to the human male. “My apologies for your experience. If you'd like, you may have a full refund. However if not, Biggy's body is still available to you.”

“Y-you mean you’ll… still… g-give him to me?  Looking like _that_?”

Marlena looked at Biggy flail about his arms and stumps, “Absolutely. However given what has transpired, I'll reduce the rate by half.  Look at him. He's at your mercy.”

The client took in the sight of the naked, legless Biggy. His cock grew erect, “Deal.”

Marlena smiled, “Excellent!”

To further exaserbate Strong’s horror, he watched the client flip Biggy haphazardly onto his stomach, spread his ass, and spit onto his hole. His gaze was wide as he watched the human plunge painfully deep inside of Biggy. Strong couldn't bare to watch. He'd no love for Biggy, but he couldn't help but imagine himself in the same predicament. Marlena took her seat, crossed her legs, and smiled as she looked on, eating the meat on the plate next to her. 

 


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Beginning of the chapter is the most sexually brutal I've ever gone with a story, but there's only a few more chapters left and nothing this bad will be occurring again.

 

Tears streamed down Strong’s face.It was happening again.A client.But not just one.Several hundred. 

Strong found himself laid upon his back, legs spread eagle and upheld by chains, while human after human repeatedly spread his rectum apart with their fingers and cocks.There seemed to have been no end to them.The room was packed with clients, and when one would leave, another would enter the room.His mouth as well as his ass was filled with dick.Green lips quickly maneuvered up and down the shaft as he sucked like the human instructed.The humans taught him how best to use his tongue and that he was supposed to bob his head rapidly in order to make them happy.His lack of teeth made his task easier and before long that were blasting the back of his throat with thick rich semen.He hated participating.He hated making them happy, but if he disobeyed the beatings would begin. 

He panted for air as the client backed away from him.No reprieve was granted, though, for another stepped forward wagging his dick in front of his face.“Beg for it.Tell me how much you want this cock.”

“St-Strong want. . . lick human cock.Strong want human cock in mouth.G-give to Strong!Strong need!” 

“That’s a good boy.Now swallow this dick you greedy green bitch.”

Strong opened his mouth only for the human to thrust painfully into the back of his throat.His jaw felt as if would fall off any moment.The muscles of his face were cramping as his lips struggled to accommodate the penis.He sucked with all his might, doing his best to incorporate all the humans taught him.What was also new about the experience were the myriad mirrors now covering the room’s perimeter.All but the floor was a reflective surface and as the sea of bodies intermittently parted, Strong was able to catch glimpses of himself. 

However Strong wasn’t to suffer alone.There’d been another forced to endure the sexual onslaught.Biggy.

Biggy’s screams dominated the room.It’d only been his second time with a client, and he wasn’t adjusting.Then again, neither had Strong.No matter how much he was fucked, Strong couldn’t adapt to having cock inside him.Marlena commanded that Biggy be brutalized in the most horrific of ways, and the clients obliged, sparing the super mutant not.Biggy’s arms were bound behind him as he lay supinely.Stumped legs wildly writhed as the humans laughed at his suffering.He was beaten with both fists and objects.“NOT DO!NOT DO!” his articulation hadn’t lasted long for a human was soon gripping his head and pounding the back of his throat, heavy balls slapping the super mutant’s chin.Then it happened.

A large human took a thick viscous substance, that looked almost like oil, and coated his fists in the substance.Despite both the cock in his mouth, and the human sliding in and out of him, Strong found his curiosity peaked.The large human pushed the other human’s away from Biggy, and slathered more of the grease on his hand, and along his forearm.And much to Strong’s horror, he began reaching deep inside of Biggy, allowing the mutant’s walls to suck in the entirety of his fist, as his hand traveled deeper and deeper inside the mutant.

Biggy’s screams of agony were unlike any Strong had ever heard.Strong himself couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and he himself began to scream.The humans in the room laughed, and the one standing above Strong looked down at him.“You want some of that, too, you green bitch?”

That cock was spat out, “NO!STRONG NOT WANT!NOOO!”

The men unlocked the chains suspending Strong’s legs, and a large object was passed to the front of the group.Strong immediately recognized it to be a human penis, only it was ten times as big, three times as long, and was negligent a human.“Wh-why not on human body?”

The men laughed.“It’s not real.It’s a dildo,” one said as they waved the massive pink tool in front of Strong’s face.“And guess what?It’s going inside you.”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!”Strong kicked his legs out, and began yanking on those chains.It may as well have been a human reaching inside of him as they had Biggy.The dildo was as thick as a human male’s forearm and just as long. 

“You’re going to sit on it.If not,” the human lifted up a stick, which had been rounded and sanded smooth at the top, but along it’s sides were four long blades running along it’s length, “we’ll just settle for putting this in you, and I assure you, you don’t want this.”

Strong could see that the blades were razor sharp.His asshole experienced enough cutting and tearing from having been forcefully torn open, he could only imagine the pain and blood to come if the blades were allowed to slice his insides.“WAAAAAAH!” he loudly bawled.Either way he would be destroyed. 

“Stand up,” the man commanded.

Reluctance only lasted a moment, but Strong obeyed, both feet firmly planted on the stone slab.The nude colored dildo was placed beneath him, and that too was greased liberally from tip to base.Two human males each placed their hands around the base of the toy.

“Sit.Take it all inside.”

Strong was tremulous.He was terrified of the pain to come.The humans cared not for his tear stained face, and honestly he hadn’t expected them to.He thought back to the karma Marlena talked about before.He thought of the countless humans who screamed, cried, and begged for their lives as their bones were broken and organs were ripped from their living bodies as Strong and his brothers consumed them alive.It was true that as a super mutant, Strong liked pain and death, but he couldn’t help but think this was all happening to him because of that.He wished he cared about the humans he made suffer.He wished he hadn’t hurt them.

Strong sniffled loudly as he bend his knees, coming down to a squat.The position naturally spread apart his buttocks.His raw weeping hole made contact with the tip of the dildo.Despite humans having loosened him for hours, the dildo wasn’t going in.Humans commanded him to sit.He tried increasing the pressure of his ass against the toy, but it wouldn’t go inside, and the harder he pushed the more it hurt.“NO!S-STRONG CAN’T DO!TOO MUCH HURT!TOO BIG!”

The humans wanted to hear none of it.They wagged the bladed stick in his face as they shouted threats, but Strong wouldn’t lower himself.Then much to his horror and dismay, two humans had the bright idea to grab his legs.They pulled them forward and nearly a thousand pounds of super mutant muscle and bone came crashing downward.The dildo impaled him through the ass, and Strong’s body seized.He felt the brutal rip of his hole as muscles were forced to expand to a massive degree in a short span of time.His body locked up.He felt the unimaginable girth as his rectum and colon snugly wrapped around the massive twenty-six inches of silicone.His screams were fulminating.Rumbling roars of agony brought silence to hundreds of clients and drowned out the booming screams of Biggy.Strong’s screams were likened to the death wail of a dying beast.

Marlena stood up in her seat, expressionless. 

To ease Strong’s suffering, a client placed something under his nose.A stinging spray shot upward into his nostrils and irritated the back of his throat.He shook his head violently.It appeared all words and sense of awareness abandoned him as Strong maniacally thrashed atop the stone.He wanted the dildo out of him.Blood visibly leaked from him as he twisted and pulled.The chains binding his wrists were yanked with such ferocity they were nearly ripped from the stone walls.

But then, the chems started kicking in.The pain was present, but it began to fade.Instead of feeling like a log was lodged in him, the dildo hurt as much as the typical cock.It was excruciating, but nothing Strong wasn’t used to.His vision became hazy and he saw doubles.Sweat started dripping from him as beads dappled his body.He was hot, yet cold concurrently.The green micro penis between his legs secreted clear fluid which dripped from him in a steady sticky stream. 

Another blast of the chems was shot up his nose, and the humans commanded him to ride the toy.The pain was nearly nonexistent.He knew he’d still been hurting, but it was as if his brain couldn’t fully process the sensation.Strong slowly bent his knees, placing his feet flat and rose to a squatting position.The humans still held the dildo at the base, so it hadn’t gone anywhere, instead allowing Strong’s body to slide upward its length.Only the tip of the toy was inside him, and he steadily bounced his massive form atop it.“S-Strong fe-feel tight!Strong feel full!”

Again, the men pulled his legs out from under him and fell fully onto the dildo.It didn’t hurt, thanks to the chems, but he undoubtedly knew it’d done some damage.Once the men were satisfied with his performance, they ushered his limping form into the center of the room.Biggy, too, was pushed to the center, and the men circled them.Strong watched in terror as they touched themselves while the mutants cried and screamed.It wasn’t long until their fervent stroking paid off and sticky ropes of semen splattered their battered bodies from all directions.Strong hated it.He hated the smell, the way the humans used him. 

When it was all over, he was guided to a mirror where he was forced to observe himself.His entire face was coated in the viscous remnants of their lasciviousness, less so but still substantially were his shoulders, chest, and legs.“RAAARGH!” he angrily yelled.He felt degraded; stupid.Strong dropped to his knees, curled into a ball, and wailed.

 

 

XXX

 

A month had passed since Strong and Biggy’s last experience with the group of clients.Strong hadn’t been himself since then.He’d been back in the room with Mash, who was busy causing mayhem amongst all the toys Marlena gifted him.He laughed as he held a toy robot by the leg and repeatedly smashed it against the floor.“ME WIN!ME DESTROY!ME KILL!”Broken pieces of metal and plastic lay scattered across the floor.Mash’s attention quickly centered on a set of alphabetical blocks. 

Strong looked on from his corner next to his wheel.He’d made sure to keep his distance from Mash.He himself had no interest in the myriad toys, but one day curiosity led him to examine them, much to his dismay.That day proved that the super mutant definitely had been taken out of Mash.As soon as Strong touched one, Mash was pouncing on him.“No!Weakling no touch!Marlena-master give to me!Me have all!”He’d beaten Strong’s face to twice it’s size that day.Mash made it clear that anything given to him by Marlena was his only.No punishment had befallen Mash.Marlena hadn’t cared what they did to each other, just as long as neither tried to eat the other.Their flesh was only to be served at her discretion. 

Presently Mash was crying with tears streaming down his face as he sat flat on his butt.Marlena stood on her knees behind him, teeth plunged deeply into the mutant’s neck as she violently shook her head.Ever since she’d beat and punished Mash for attacking Strong that day, she made sure to come by and sample their blood daily.Pulling away, blood dripped down her fangs, and she released a macabre laugh.She roughly punched Mash in the eye knocking him to the ground and calmly walked off as he curled into a ball and covered his face with his massive hands.“You’re so delicious, Mash.”

Strong was shaking.He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the vampire.He’d endured so much turmoil because of her, and now her favorite mutant was no longer safe.Mash was beaten and bitten casually, and Strong’s treatment was worse. 

“I haven’t come purely to taste you both.I’ve come because our next meal awaits.You two’s blood was merely the appetizer.”

Mash unfurled himself and crawled over to her.“M-Marlena-master h-have new food?”

“Today we’re eating Biggy.”

Strong’s eyes widened.He hadn’t seen Biggy since the clients brutalized them.When he thought more about it, it must have been Marlena’s way of seasoning him as she called it, and today was the day she finally ate him.She’d said that the goal was to make him taste just as good or better than Strong, so it was safe to say she accomplished her goal.“Strong ready.Strong hungry.Biggy do bad to Strong.Wanted to kill Strong.”

Mash’s crying was no more.“Me not see new weakling in long time.Him taste good already?”

“Yes,” Marlena answered.“Very good.”

Marlena took lead, leading the two mutants down the hall and around the corner.They’d taken a path Strong had never before traversed, going upward a set of carpeted burgundy stairs.The more Strong walked, the more he noticed that Marlena’s dwelling was much cleaner than any human settlement or building he’d ever pillaged.It was meticulous and clean, just like in the pictures of the many magazines littering the Commonwealth.As a super mutant, he didn’t like when things were clean.He preferred the chaotic environs that’d become much of the outside world.It felt made for him.This place; this vampire nest was too fastidious.Too neat.Too pretty, as the humans would say.Their path was lit by candle sconces, and the top of the stairs soon led to a long stretch of hallway, that burgundy carpet extending down its length.On the walls were pictures of various humans.None dressed in a manner familiar to Strong.It was clear the portraits were old.Each was large and framed in decorative gold.Two in particular stood out to him.One depicted Josiah, and the other Marlena.They looked much different in comparison to the vampires that now stood amongst him.Marlena wore a scarlet Victorian age bodice with a complimentary flared skirt, and her black hair was pinned upward.Resting upon her shoulders was a golden parasol, and emerald jewelry rested across her décolletage and dangled from her ears.It confirmed to Strong that the story was true.He may not have been the brightest, but he knew old when he saw it, and though she looked the same before him, the portrait definitely proved she had lived long.Observing the rest of the hall, it was definitely clear this had been the area where both Marlena and Josiah’s rooms were. 

Ornate double doors were opened, and at once Strong was greeted with a dimly lit room.He couldn’t perceive much, because in the center was a large table, and suspended in the air was Biggy.He wriggled to the best of his ability, no doubt in a bid to escape, but knowing Marlena, his efforts were futile.His body rested on a narrow metal sheet, which was upheld by several chains and hooks.Beneath that was a large metal tub.The sides of the tub were sloped and was approximately the length of Biggy’s body, and the tub itself rested on a table, draped in a white cloth. 

“Argh!Human!Traitors!Release me!” cried Biggy.

“Soon you’ll get your wish.”

“Mmm!” saliva dripped from Mash’s mouth.“New weakling looks tasty.Me not can wait to bite.”

Marlena received two bibs.One was secured around Mash’s neck, and she secured the other around Strong’s.There were plates before the four of them, but only Marlena had the use of silverware. 

“Today we feast.It’s been quite some since you and I have eaten together.It brings me joy to see you here.”

“LET GO!LET GO!”Biggy cared not for the conversation.There was no doubt that he knew the fate that awaited him.The chains loudly rattled, and he continued to fight his restraints. 

“Anyways.Let us feast.”

“FEAST!” shouted Mash. 

“Yes!Strong ready.”

“You all may take whichever part you desire.But I at the very least must have his face.The order is myself, Mash, then Strong.Agreed?”

“Strong agree.”

Mash panted, bouncing excitedly in place.

Marlena made her way to Biggy.She cared not for his protests.Those canines of hers elongated and she cupped the mutant’s face.She maneuvered his head, trying to determine from which point she’d begin.Her tongue came outward and she licked a wet trail along Biggy’s face.

“Stop!You stop that!Not want to be eaten!No!Let go!” he started whining.

Before Strong could process what was happening, Marlena snapped her fangs shut over Biggy’s chin.She’d not delayed, and was quickly ripping the meat from the bottom of his face.“YAAAAARGH!”Biggy spasmed as blood gushed from his face and slid down his neck.Strong was able to see the purpose of the metal tub, as Biggy’s blood dripped down his neck and collected into the waiting metal below.Those chains rattled and the metal plate holding Biggy swayed as he thrashed.Marlena continued to bite along his jaw line, chewing, swallowing, and lapping blood between each bite. 

Mash was unable to contain his excitement.“Heh-heh!Scream!Scream for your worthless life!Weakling die!Weakling be eaten!”

“NOOOO!”Marlena’s teeth sunk into Biggy’s cheek and she began pulling upward.Skin easily stretched and tore free, exposing the muscles of his face.Her tongue dabbed at the blood, and those muscles were soon torn away.The inside of Biggy’s mouth was exposed, making visible his teeth and tongue.No longer were his screams intelligible.Instead his deep voice was replaced by high shrills.Marlena gripped the top of his head with one hand, and under his jaw with the other, securing his head in place.She deliberately took her time, slowing eating away at the side of his face. “STOOOOP!STOOOOP!” he cried.Tears streamed down the sides of his mutilated face.

“I knew from the moment I saw you, that, that adorable face would taste delicious,” Marlena admitted.She ate her way upward to this remaining ear, quickly tearing it off.This too was chewed to pieces and swallowed.Biggy was hysterical.To make matters worse, Marlena took her nail and dug it under the remainder of Biggy’s skin and began scraping his raw muscle to increase the pain. 

The room was filled by the thunderous roar of what could be mistaken for a train, but it’d only been the violent thrashing of Biggy’s form on the metal plate, and the rattling of the chains that held him upward.It sounded like Marlena had been slurping ramen given how loudly she imbibed his blood and sucked it from both the meat and bones of Biggy’s face.Her teeth clamped over his nose as she violently tugged and peeled it from his face.

She pulled away, and all Strong could see was a crimson skull with wide eyes.Biggy’s lids had been eaten away, and the only green that remained upon his face was above his brows.With muscles devoured, his face was static, and only his eyes rolled around as his tongue moved.Marlena attacked his thick neck, and tore thick chunks of muscle away.All civility seemed to have abandoned her.She groaned concomitant the wet ripping and division of arteries and meat.As Biggy barely clung to life, she pulled away.“EAT!” was her screamed command.

Mash snarled and bit into Biggy’s flanks.He hadn’t Marlena’ sharp teeth so his tugging was desperate and almost futile.Strong could see as the green skin increasingly darkened as a bruise formed in response to Mash’s rabid biting until finally it tore, allowing the green brute to rip into him.Blood splattered and slid down the metal tub’s slanted wall as it slowly pooled into the center. 

Strong took Biggy’s hand as best he could and guided a finger into his mouth, forthwith he used his molars to crack, crush, and peel the meat from his digit.As this was happening, Marlena took a dagger, plunged it just beneath Biggy’s neck and dragged it downward.Mash quickly reached inside him, and began pulling apart his torso.Mash palmed a massive kidney and violently extracted it from Biggy’s twitching corpse.“YES!WE TAKE!WE EAT!”Mash crashed his face into the organ and began ravenously biting and chewing.He groaned madly and shook his face around, smearing it in blood.Lips smacked loudly as he openly chewed as if it’d been the first time he’d ever eaten. Blood dripped from his green chin.He snorted, scoffing down whole chunks of the organ, which was consumed forthwith.Greedily, he thrust a powerful arm outward, fist crashing inside Biggy.Mash pulled and ripped.Everything he could get his clumsy green digits around was eaten.With both hands coated in blood he liberally rubbed Biggy’s essence across his face, his tongue darting through his fingers as he licked the blood. 

Strong had cleaned the meat from Biggy’s hand with the best of his ability, but given the gaping crevice dividing Biggy’s middle, Strong reached inside with his deformed hand, and collected as much blood as he could, siphoning down what he was able.He was happy that Biggy, someone who wanted him to die, was now the one being dead, and his flesh tasted delicious.In fact, Strong was so happy, he wanted Biggy to see just how much so.However when he looked up at the twitching mutant’s mutilated face, all he’d seen was Marlena staring intently at him as blood dripped from her face.

 

XXX

 

Images of death and destruction swam amongst Strong’s thoughts.His mind couldn’t shake the look Marlena had given him the day of Biggy’s death.It was a look she’d given him before when Josiah bargained for his life.The day he even learned what a _bargain_ was. 

It was night time and all was quiet except for the loud rumbling of Mash’s snoring.Without warning a powerful force clasped his throat, and Strong felt his airway constricting. His eyes were wide, and also were they hurting, for the strangulation caused a buildup of blood within his skull. It felt like the vessels if his orbitals would burst at any moment. Strong attempted a scream, but only managed to produce pathetic gasps.

“I can’t wait to eat you,” that voice belonged to Marlena. Strong’s fear increased tenfold.His body was tremulous, and his resistance became more frantic. Unbeknownst to him, it only lessened his oxygen reserves. Strong felt her nails dig painfully into his skin. Tears slid down his cheeks, but were quickly collected by Marlena’s tongue as she licked upward the side of his face. 

“Marlena-master?” an awakened Mash crawled towards them. He was groggy with sleep; a lifted hand rubbed at his face. “What doing to weakling?”

Her response came not in words, but from her teeth sinking deep into Strong’s neck. The build up of blood in his head had his life’s essence squirting powerfully to the back of her throat. She released a moan. Strong’s legs thrashed, he could feel lethargy creeping into his muscles. As he released his grip on Marlena’s wrist, she released hers around his neck. All he could hear was her fervent slurping and Mash’s nonsensical rambling in the background.

“Does weakling meat taste good?”

Marlena didn’t answer.

“Me like weakling meat. Taste good!”

Still she ignored him.

Strong’s chest heaved. He struggled to gather his breath. The depletion of blood made attaining adequate oxygen difficult. Was she going to drink him dry?“P-please…,” he managed, body still and lids heavy. “No more…. Strong b-be good… not bad…” There was nothing he’d done, but obey the rules. He’d not spoken to Josiah, he respected Marlena, followed her every command, and had not tried to fight her; he’d done all demanded of him. Perhaps it wasn’t good enough, perhaps he wasn’t good enough. Maybe all he was to Marlena was a meal. Maybe he’d never stood a chance. Strong wanted to leave, but if living required he dwell for eternity as the vampire’s pet, he’d accept that. He had accepted that. But it still meant nothing to her.

He sucked cock, swallowed human cum, and had his asshole ruptured and ruined beyond repair. He’d been beaten senseless more times than he cared to count, and made to scream more times than he _could_ count. But it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He’d his arm taken, his hand, his chin, and most importantly his dignity. And still it wasn’t enough. Thinking back on it, Marlena lied. She never intended to make him a pet like Mash. It was a trick. She only ever wanted to eat him. It was why she caught him. Strong was only kept alive to suffer; to season. The beatings, the torture, the clients; it was all only meant for him to taste better for her.

But if that was the case, then he needn’t play her game any longer. “V-vanper is liar… tell many lies to Strong.”It was hard for the words to leave his lips, but he made sure they had. This was his last act of defiance. Heeding her leadership was futile.

“YOU NOT CALL LIAR TO!” screamed Mash. “WEAKLING OBEY!”He seemed more offended than Marlena had been, if she were offended. And if she wasn’t, he’d taken her offense as his own. It befuddled Strong. No matter what Marlena said or did to Mash, she received from him his unwavering devotion. Strong understood somewhat. Marlena was a strong and exceptional fighter. Never had Strong witnessed someone as agile and proficient. At a point, the blue human had earned a similar devotion from Strong, but the blue human never hurt him, never tried to eat him, didn’t make Strong eat his own flesh. But Marlena wasn’t the blue human. The more Strong pondered, the more it made sense. Marlena would’ve been the perfect super mutant if she were one.

_“Super mutants kill; not talk.”_

Marlena killed, and didn’t talk.

_“Super mutants eat humans, cause humans are weak.”_

Marlena ate super mutants, because to Marlena, super mutants were weak. Rock was weak. Biggy was weak. Strong was weak. And so were the hundreds, if not thousands, of others she ate and fed to him and Mash.

But despite it all, Strong still couldn’t understand what made Mash willingly behave so drastically from a typical super mutant. He more than accepted, but seem to relish his sloven demeanor. The scars covering Mash’s body were a hint to what he endured, but it still baffled Strong.

“You call me a liar, and I call you food,” Marlena responded. “Luckily you I have some place to be,” she licked the blood dribbling from his puncture wounds and down his neck.Afterwards, she pushed the weakened Strong aside. “Two days and you’re food.”With that, she departed.

He’d known it, but Marlena confirmed it. Strong felt his body tighten and shake. Two days and he would be dead.

Mash punched Strong repeatedly in his stomach, showing no signs of relent. “You bad!You disobey!We will eat weakling meat!”Strong felt his abdominals cramp in response to Mash’s angry fists. It wasn’t long until Mash crawled atop him. Both his massive hands gripped the sides of Strong’s face; rough calloused palms presses painfully into head as if squeezing. Mash leaned in close, his nose mere centimeters from his victim’s. “Me want eat weakling’s eyes. Eyes juicy!Eyes squishy!Make weakling scream!Then me eat brain!”Mash began salivating, droplets of saliva splattered Strong’s cheek. Mash groaned, “Weakling meat so good!”Then was there a sudden shift. Mash was no longer aggressive, but instead madly maudlin. Watery eyes looked to his prey, “Just want eat!But Marlena-master say not can!”He sobbed, and thereafter released a frustrated yell that filled the room. He groaned and resumed punching Strong, busting his lip, rough fists also cutting the thin skin above his eye. “Me hate weakling!Want die!Weakling try to take Marlena-master from me!Want Marlena-master to make weakling dead!”

Strong spat blood from his mouth. “You are dog!Not super mutant. Super mutants not take orders from van-per!Mash is weakling!Not Strong!Mash let van-per hurt!Van-per not like Mash, only want to make be dog!”

“SHUT UUUP!” Mash started slamming Strong’s head into the floor!“SHUT UP!SHUT UP! SHUT UP!SHUT UUUUUUUP!”The pain in the back of Strong’s head was unbearable, he felt a painful lump forming and his vision was filled with black circles. “WEAKLING SHUT UP!”In a burst of anger Mash leaned forward and tore a small piece of meat from Strong’s face. The victim screamed as blood quickly drizzled down his cheek. “NOOOOO ME NOT MEAN!”Mash hadn’t chewed the flesh, instead he spat it out. Large clumsy fingers tried to pick up the meat. Frantic fingers finally pinched it gently as he tried to press it back onto the wailing Strong’s cheek. “SHUT UUUUUP!MAKE FLESH STAY!” demanded Mash, as he kept trying to glue the green chunk on.

If he had any teeth, Strong would grit them together. Mash pressed painfully into his face in an effort to get his meat to stick to it.It took the simpleton ten minutes before he realized his efforts were in vain. So accepting defeating, he popped the sliver into his mouth and chewed. “Mmm!Weakling meat best!Want more.”He roughly slid his form down Strong’s body, and observed his legs. “Legs mine!Marlena-master say me can have when weakling do bad!”

A grimace was stamped to Strong’s face, much as it usually was when Mash imposed upon him. He observed as his fellow mutant kneaded and prodded his thighs. Massive calloused hands dug into his thick legs without regard as Mash obsessively squeezed.“GET OFF!” Strong lifted a foot, and with as much mustered might, kicked Mash squarely in the forehead. It was the heel of Strong’s foot the made contact, and at once Mash was knocked unconscious.Immediately Strong hadn’t known this to be the case however. “Get up and fight Strong!” he commanded standing to his feet.

Mash hadn’t moved.

“Huh?Why not move?” he kicked Mash’s side; still no response. “Is Mash dead?” he bent down, only to notice a slow rise and fall in his opponent’s chest. “Bah!Stupid Mash!Not time for sleep; time for fight!”Again, he tried to jostle the mutant awake to know avail. “Fine. Strong leaving!” But as he turned to leave, something occurred to him. With Mash asleep maybe he could leave for good; finally escape. If he stayed Marlena would eat him. Running wasn’t something super mutants did, but it was impossible for him to defeat Marlena most especially in his current state.

It hadn’t taken him much time to decide, at once he made for the door. Opening it proved cumbersome, given his mutilated hand, but he quickly found himself through it.

The hall was silent. “Strong hate quiet. Quiet bad.”Furthermore, it was dark. Not that, that disquieted him any. His vision may not have been on par with a vampire’s, but he saw well in the dark, provided there was at least some light.The candles remained alight, but their wax was near depleted. Strong had become accustomed to the halls somewhat. Marlena often guided him to the bathroom to bathe and clean his insides in preparation for a client; there were also times where she allowed him and Mash to dine on mutant flesh with her. All in all, he’d a pretty sufficient layout. Large feet made the wood creak, but Strong hadn’t cared. Super mutants had no use for sneaking. Sneaking was for the weak, and despite all he suffered, he was anything but weak. In truth, Marlena had broke him: Strong wanted to die, but being broken and obedient hadn’t helped him. Being broken didn’t stop the hurt. Being broken was useless. It was this realization that gave him the courage to try. Marlena undoubtedly terrified him more than anything, but as long as he got away and found safely all would be fine. Strong couldn’t go back to his brothers. Marlena was right. No super mutant would want him. But the blue human wasn’t a super mutant. Strong would find him, and then he would be safe. Marlena couldn’t eat him.

“WEAKLING!ME FIND YOU!”

Strong broke out into a run. Mash was awake. He couldn’t outrun him, but with luck, the distance he’d covered ought be enough to buy him time.

Mash’s galloping was thunderous. Strong could hear the fury in his doggish trot as the crazed mutant negligently barreled through all that got in his way. The loud crashing of smashed and falling objects echoed through the halls.

Strong turned rightward, sprinted down the stretch of hall, made another right then a left. He’d been close to the chamber where the clients raped him tirelessly. He knew for sure the exit wasn’t too far from there.It was where he heard them enter.

Inadvertently, the large hamster wheel helped him. Everyday he’d used it due to boredom, and with time it’d made maintaining a speedy steady pace easier.He’d been able to run faster than he ever had before and maintain it. But was it enough to escape Mash?

Then he saw it. The outside. Tiny streams of sunlight poured through small wooden cracks in the wall, and leaked out from and around a raggedy door. Strong crashed through it.

All around him was vegetation. The place he’d been housed within was an abandoned mansion sequestered in the woods. Fresh air was almost foreign to his nostrils as Strong inhaled the clean scent of nature. He felt happy. A tear slid down his cheek. He’d actually done it.

“ME GOT YOU, WEAKLING!” 

Strong was so overwhelmed with freedom he’d forgotten about Mash, who’d come to steal his respite. Fear-struck, he turned quickly just in time to see Mash leave the ground and lunging for him.

But to both mutants surprise, a chain swooped in front of Mash, catching him by the throat. The mutant fell from the air and was pulled back and inward. He choked and gagged, and his massive fingers clawed into the earth.

Josiah stepped into view, and quickly secured a leash around Mash’s neck, using all his strength to restrain him.

“GO!LEAVE!” shouted the boy.

Mash got to all fours and began trying to run after Strong, only for the taut chain to impede him.

Strong’s eyes lingered on Josiah, it wasn’t until a final “LEAVE!” snapped him out of it. He quickly turned and ran off.

“NOOOOO!” shouted Mash as he futilely attempted to pull Josiah in Strong’s direction. “WEAKLING, COME BAAAAACK!WEAKLING, COME BAAAAACK!”The crazed green brute began bawling, snot and tears streaming from his ugly crooked face as he desperately extended an arm outward. Stodgy fingers flexed as he reached for Strong who was steadily increasing the distance between them. “ME WANT WEAKLING MEAT!WEAKLING MEAT GO AWAY!WANT COME BAAAAACK!”

Even after the eldritch manor was far from view, Strong could still hear Mash’s desperate screams echoing behind him.


End file.
